Peligrosa Obsesión
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: Él era un mujeriego empedernido y ella... Ella simplemente trabajaba para él/-Tus padres fueron asesinados- Le dijo sin más-/-Eres mi peligrosa obsesión...- Le susurró al oído./UA.SasuSaku,  GaaSaku, NejiTen y NaruHina.
1. Despedida

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Despedida**

Sakura Haruno tenía 22 años de edad, era delgada de tez blanca, sus extraños ojos eran de un color peculiar y atrayente verde jade, su cabello era exóticamente rosa y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado entre curvas y demás, no era demasiado llamativo o escandaloso, pero si era muy atractiva para los hombres. Sus padres habían muerto en una balacera entre pandillas hace 8 años, desde entonces, Sakura había quedado bajo la tutela de Tsunade, que había sido gran amiga de los Haruno durante años. Vivió con ella hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidió irse a vivir sola, La señora Tsunade había sabido administrar muy bien la pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres como herencia, se las había ingeniado muy bien para poder administrar el dinero sin ser la típica administradora… Ella no sabía nada de eso y aparte era adicta al sake la mujer, pero se las había ingeniado demasiado bien para no salir perdiendo. Sakura no era del tipo de personas que le gustaba andar de fiesta en fiesta o quedarse varada en su casa, le gustaba mucho salir aunque no tenía muchas amigas, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin Tsunade a su lado, ahora vivía en una casa muy linda que había heredado de sus preciados y adorados padres. Su papá había sido administrador de empresas y le había dejado una buena herencia a Sakura, mientras su madre trabajaba como asistente de su padre, por medio de eso fue que se enamoraron y se casaron. Sakura se encontraba haciendo la universidad abierta y tenía una carrera corta de administración al igual que su padre, Tsunade siempre la aconsejaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer con su vida , ahora la ojijade se encontraba trabajando de gerente en un restaurante muy elegante y de mucha clase en donde no iban todo tipo de personas, llevaba ya dos años y medio trabajando allí y esa era su única fuente de ingresos porque ya no dependía de Tsunade, su sueldo no era del todo malo ya que era lo suficientemente alto y le alcanzaba para vivir.

Ese día su jefe le había comentado sobre el gran grupo de inversionistas de las más grandes empresas que estarían presentes esa misma noche para cerrar un importante trato que era de suma importancia para las empresas Uchiha, el que más importaba era el dueño y señor de unas de las empresas más grandes de Japón junto a su hermano… Asistirían con sus socios así que sus superiores no querían ningún tipo de torpeza o error por parte del personal.

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, eran altos, de muy buen cuerpo, el primero tenía cabello de color negro azulado corto y el segundo lo tenía completamente negro azabache largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, ambos poseían ojos negros como la oscuridad de la noche, sus pieles eran blancas y en sus ojos se demostraba la arrogancia y determinación que poseía cada uno. Ninguno de los dos se había casado o comprometido, el primero de los hermanos tenía 31 años y el menor solo tenía 28.

Esa noche, Sakura lució su lindo uniforme de gala, éste era un vestido negro largo con partes blancas que le daba muy buena forma a sus curvas y tenía un pequeño broche de cerezo a su lado izquierdo… Le encantaba usar ese broche, había sido un bonito regalo de su madre; su cabello rosa se lo había arreglado en una típica coleta alta y como siempre, no llevaba mucho maquillaje porque no le gustaba maquillarse. Llegó temprano al trabajo y se hizo cargo de cada una de las cosas que se tenían que hacer para esa misma noche, Sakura contrató a varios meseros con poca experiencia a petición de su jefe, que necesitaba la mayor atención posible para sus clientes de gala.

Ya el momento de la reunión había llegado, muchos carros de lujo empezaron a llegar, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante tanta elegancia, en especial cuando llegó un convertible negro carísimo y sobre todo precioso, nunca había visto un auto tan hermoso, Sacudió la cabeza, _"De seguro son de esos niños ricos que se la pasan dándose gustos derrochando el dinero"_, pensó… Todos comenzaron a entrar y no pudo ver quién se bajo del convertible, pero igual se acercó a la puerta como toda buena anfitriona y saludó a los que iban llegando, llevó a cada uno a su mesa. Ella identificó a el mayor de los Uchiha como un viejo de unos 50 años que se encontraba entre los primeros en entrar, pero gran error… Itachi se encontraba junto a su hermano entre los empleados, ya que les estaba hablando de algunos asuntos de la empresa. Los hermanos iban muy acompañados de una mujer un poco vulgar, era pelirroja con ojos del mismo color y traía unos lentes que se veían demasiado caros, llevaba un vestido vinotinto pegado a su cuerpo con un escote muy pronunciado y una pequeña abertura en su muslo izquierdo… ¡Si que se veía vulgar!, se sentó entre los hermanos Uchiha; no dejó de coquetearle a Sasuke que ya se encontraba colapsado con sus insinuaciones durante toda la noche… Su nombre era Karin, la mujer que no lo dejaba respirar. Sakura se acercó a la mesa para darles la bienvenida y presentarles quienes serían sus dos meseros durante esa noche de negocios. Sasuke volteó a verla… _"Es muy hermosa"_, pensó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, retiró la mano de Karin de su pierna y ésta lo miró molesta, saludo a la Haruno secamente; era muy hermosa, eso era cierto, pero jamás sería de su clase… Quizás podría divertirse con ella en alguna de las noches siguientes, sonrió arrogante para sus adentros. Sakura ya se había retirado de la mesa para administrar lo que le faltaba y seguía pensando que Itachi Uchiha era ya el mismo viejo que había visto entrar hace pocos minutos. La noche pasó en calma hasta que a Karin le pegó la loquera y se cansó de los desplantes que el menor de los Uchiha le hacía, se le ocurrió molestar la arrogancia de su "amado" dándole celos con un inocente y pobre mesero. El chico venía saliendo de la cocina y Karin lo llamó para que la ayudara a quitar una terrible "mancha" de su vestido, el mesero se acercó y ella aprovechó y lo beso para luego empujarlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritó la vulgar mujer- ¡Este imbécil me besó a la fuerza!- concluyó en forma teatral

-¡Ah no eso si que no le creo!- Salió Sakura en defensa del pobre mesero- él no haría algo así

-Tú te callas pelo chicle- le dijo molesta cuando el dueño del restaurante de lujo se apareció por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué sucede Haruno?- Preguntó su jefe fríamente

-Pasa que esta chica- Dijo Karin señalando a la ojijade- Me está llamando mentirosa- Agregó furiosa.

-Eso no es…- Trataba de excusarse la pelirosa pero su jefe la interrumpió.

-Nada Haruno, estás despedida- A la pobre Sakura se le vino el mundo con todo y capas encima- Y tu también mocoso- Dijo secamente señalando al mesero que le "había besado a la fuerza" a Karin. Sasuke miraba toda la escena divertido sin levantarse de su puesto, mientras que Itachi veía todo serio y un poco molesto desde el suyo.

-¡Pero tiene que mantener a su familia!- Le exclamó Sakura a su jefe.

-¡Callate Haruno!- Le gritó- Ya sal de aquí y mañana vienes por lo que te toca- Sakura lo miró altanera.

-¡Pues usted no me bota como un perro!- Exclamó Sakura sacando su carácter a flote- ¡Yo renuncio!, no quiero seguir trabajando en un lugar donde le den la razón a una estúpida engreída que se cree diosa cuando es una **ZORRA** – le gritó a Karin recalcando la última palabra y ésta se puso de humor de los mil demonios y le intentó darle una cachetada pero una mano la detuvo…

-¡Basta Karin!- Impuso Itachi serio- ¡Ya causaste suficiente escándalo por hoy!- Agregó molesto- Dios mío Zabusa, hubiera sido mejor que dejaras a tu hija en la casa- Recalcó un poco más calmado. Zabusa miró a su hija Karin y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ya Sakura se encontraba fuera del lugar de donde había renunciado minutos atrás.

-Disculpa por no poder hacer nada por ti- Se disculpó con el mesero.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, a mí tampoco me agradaba estar allí – Le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió el gesto, luego de eso se fue y la ojijade siguió andando desganada. Itachi había salido del restaurante en busca de la pelirosa, cuando de repente la vio sentada en un pequeño muro frente a un parque y se estaba cubriendo el rostro… ¡Estaba llorando!, Itachi se acercó a ella y la escuchó decir algo…

-Ahora tendré que pedirle ayuda a Tsunade-sama- Se lamentaba la ojijade- Y con lo orgullosa que soy…- seguía lamentándose.

-No seas llorona- Le dijo Itachi sorpresivamente mientras la Haruno volteaba a verlo con asombro mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No soy llorona- Dijo la pelirosa mordaz y se levantó para irse cuando una mano la agarró del brazo.

-¿Necesitaras un nuevo trabajo cierto?- Le preguntó serio- Como eras la administradora del restaurante supongo que tendrás experiencia- Agregó seguro mientras Sakura se asombraba más ante sus palabras, no le hizo caso y se dispuso a retirarse cuando…

-No te he dado permiso de moverte- dijo autoritario y Sakura lo miró confundida- Dejame decirte que fue divertido que le dijeras **ZORRA** a Karin- Con cada palabra la pelirosa se asombraba aún más- Nadie se atreve a decírselo- Agregó pensativo.

-Claro como es la gran hija del gran Itachi Uchiha ¿no?-Ante estas palabras Itachi soltó una enorme risotada que dejó a la pelirosa en shock.

-Dios me libre y me favorezca de tener una hija como esa- Dijo burlón el pelinegro.

-¿Ah?... entonces usted es…- Trataba de decir asombrada y con ojos desmesuradamente bien abiertos.

-Así es señorita yo soy Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano a una anonadada pelirosa y ésta la acepto- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta por si quieres un nuevo trabajo que implica administración y organización- Le entregó una tarjeta de fondo negro y letras plateadas en donde decía la dirección de una de las famosas empresas Uchiha.

-¿En… en verdad?- Le preguntó emocionada y sonriendo.

-Claro- Le devolvió el gesto-Solo tienes que ir a esta dirección.

-¡Gracias señor!- Le dio un fuerte abrazo y el Uchiha se lo respondió a duras penas- Ohh… discúlpeme- Se separó lentamente de él.

-No tiene importancia- Le dijo divertido- Aunque para ser una flacucha tienes mucha fuerza, y no me digas señor que no soy tan viejo, dime Itachi- Sonrió de medio lado y la pelirosa también lo hizo.

-Gracias Itachi-san - Se alejó emocionada con la tarjeta entre sus manos mientras Itachi la miraba alejarse.

-¡Recuerda no rendirte nunca!-Le dijo por lo alto y Sakura sonrió -Sera mejor así- Dijo el pelinegro por lo bajo cuando Sakura se alejó lo suficiente- Sasuke necesita alguien con mucho carácter a su lado, y esta niña sí que tiene carácter y energía- Diciendo esto se dirigió a su automóvil convertible- _De seguro Sasuke ya estaba divirtiéndose por ahí como siempre-_ Pensó y luego suspiro cansadamente para luego dirigirse a su mansión.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, la pelirosa al parecer no se presentaba por la empresa desde que él le había dado la dirección…_"Sasuke no me ha avisado nada",_ pensó Itachi mientras arreglaba unos documentos de la empresa en su oficina…

-¡Tenten!- Llamó Itachi a su primera asistente y gran amiga, en seguida Tenten apareció por la puerta.

-¿Dime itachi?- preguntó suavemente a su amigo.

-¿No ha llamado Sasuke?- Le preguntó seriamente mientras miraba el calendario de su escritorio.

-No… ¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó intrigada.

-No ninguno- le dedicó una sonrisa- Puedes retirarte.

-Está bien-Diciendo esto salió de la oficina de su jefe.

Al día siguiente la pelirosa por fin se digno a aparecerse por aquella dirección que le había dado itachi… _"Itachi-san",_ pensó mientras sonreía, vio una revista que le llamó la atención mientras pasaba por una pequeña tienda, la portada era de los hermanos Uchiha, en el encabezado hablaban sobre el menor de éstos… "El Sexy Simbol", decía aquel titulo, a Sakura se le salió una pequeña risita y luego vio la infinidad de "amores" que tenía el niño lindo de Sasuke Uchiha… _"Valla que es mujeriego"_, pensó… pero compró la revista más que todo porque salía el salvador de su vida al ofrecerle un trabajo… Itachi Uchiha. Llegó a la empresa que decía aquella dirección, iba muy bonita estaba combinada de rosa y blanco con zapatos de un tacón bajo y el cabello suelto…_"Allá voy Itachi-san, discúlpeme por hacerlo esperar"_, pensó mientras iba casi corriendo escaleras arriba, el edificio era alto e imponente con lámparas que se veía que costaban un _ojo de la cara_. Llegó al fin al último piso en ascensor ya que en el segundo piso ya se había rendido de caminar porque parecía demasiado alto y no quería llegar cansada. Se encontró con una sala realmente lujosa con cuadros de pintores famosos y sillones de piel fina, no se impresionó, sabía que los ricos vivían así. Se encontró con una secretaria llamada Kohana, como lo decía su distintivo, aquella chica era muy bonita, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro, era muy pálida pero eso no le quitaba nada de su buena apariencia.

-Buenos días señorita busco a…-La secretaría no la dejó hablar

-¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?- Preguntó La secretaria educadamente mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-Emm… si- Dijo un poco confusa.

-Pase que el señor la está esperando- Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y Sakura la devolvió.

_-¿Esperándome?, ¿es psíquico?_- pensó muy confundida mientras se dirigía a la oficina. Tocó la puerta suavemente y recibió un "Pase" como respuesta de una vos que no conocía… ¿O si la había escuchado en algún lado? Pasó lentamente a una oficina y vio un sillón de espaldas hacía la ventana.

-Pensaba que no vendrías Haruno- ¿Y esa vos?, esa no era la de Itachi

-Ejem… pues aquí estoy- Dijo mientras el que se encontraba sentado en la silla se volteó rápidamente dejando a una pelirosa impresionada… Ese era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha… "El Sex Simbol"… ¿Pero que hacía él allí?, se supone que venía a ver a Itachi-san ¿no?...


	2. Proposición y Atrevimiento

¡Hola! muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, la verdad me alegro de que les haya gustado y espero que sigan leyendo n_n

Pues aquí les dejo sin más, el segundo capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Proposición y Atrevimiento**

-Valla… si querías tener una foto del más guapo de los Uchiha me hubieras dicho a mí y te doy una de mi mejor ángulo- Dijo Sasuke arrogante cuando vio la revista que Sakura tenía en las manos.

-¡Aff!- Se desesperó Sakura al ver que el hermano de su salvador era un estúpido arrogante- Mejor hubiera sido quedarme en mi casa sin trabajo- Dijo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pero una mano la detuvo.

-Yo que tu no saldría por esa puerta- Le advirtió soltándola, Sakura pareció reflexionar y se quedó quieta junto a la puerta- Te ves muy linda- Le dijo sensualmente insinuante y a Sakura se le subieron los colores a la cara- Si mi hermano no me hubiera dicho que te había pedido trabajar en nuestras empresas juro que pensaría que eres una modelo- Dijo seguro- Y una que aún no he tenido en mi cama- Decía tranquilamente mientras la ojijade lo miraba atónita.

-¿Qué le pasa depravado?- Casi le gritó Sakura mientras caminaba para detenerse frente al escritorio- Yo no soy una súper modelo o alguna actriz de cine que se somete a los deseos del supremo "Sex Simbol"- Le dijo alterada.

-Valla- Se impresiono Sasuke- Que carácter tienes para ser una simple administradora.

-¡Aishh!, yo quería hablar con Itachi-san- Dijo la pelirosa un poco molesta.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero el que está a cargo de esta empresa soy yo- Le dijo con fingida decepción- Déjame llamar a mi hermano para avisarle que ya estás aquí- Dijo mientras tomaba su celular y le marcaba.

_- Itachi-san estaba pendiente de mi-_Pensó la pelirosa emocionada, mientras veía como Sasuke ya había cortado el teléfono.

-No contestó, ha de estar en una reunión muñeca…- Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras Sakura estaba roja, pero no precisamente de la pena sino de la rabia, quería montarse en ese escritorio y matar al Uchiha allí mismo por las insinuaciones que le lanzaba cada 5 segundos.

-¡Deje de mirarme así maldito estúpido!- Reclamó la ojijade y el pelinegro la miró serio.

-A mí nadie me llama así niña- Dijo demasiado serio para el gusto de Sakura- ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- Le ordenó con una vos lúgubre, para Sasuke Uchiha era una gran herida a su orgullo insultarle y Sakura ya lo había sacado de quicio con ese carácter tan fuerte. Sakura lo miró asombrada y se arrepintió de llamarle como le llamó.

-Dis…disculpe- Dijo luego de algunos segundos y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿En verdad crees que una disculpa basta para retractarse de lo ya dicho o hecho?- Le interrogó con tono de arrogancia y un poco de frialdad.

-No señor pero yo en verdad necesito el trabajo- Dijo Sakura tragándose el orgullo que había heredado de los Haruno.

-Pues me importa un bledo si lo necesitas o no- Dijo elevando los hombros tranquilamente y a Sakura le entraron ganas de matarlo… Por un momento se imagino con un jarrón en la mano y Sasuke pidiendo perdón de rodillas, sonrió malévolamente para sus adentros. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a pensar una justificación para hacer que le diera el trabajo.

-Mire señor- Dijo más calmada- Yo soy huérfana desde hace 8 años-Prosiguió mientras Sasuke se volteaba a verla interesado en la historia- Estuve bajo la tutela de una señora que era muy amiga de mis padres, ahora no dependo de ella desde que cumplí los 18 y soy tan orgullosa que no le pediría ayuda ni al mendigo de la esquina si lo necesitara, pero ahora necesito este trabajo urgente para poder mantenerme ¿Entendió?- Le preguntó despectivamente mientras Sasuke la miraba anonadado.

-Bien- Se levantó de su asiento bajo la mirada de una pelirosa un poco emocionada.

-¿En verdad me dejará trabajar aquí?- Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si- le contestó secamente- Solo que tienes que cumplir dos condiciones…- Agregó mirándola.

-¿Cuáles?- Preguntó la ojijade mirándolo desconfiada.

-La primera es que dejes de insultarme- Le dijo serio y secamente, Sakura lo pensó y la verdad no estaba tan mal… Podía vivir sin insultarlo pero cuando se pusiera en las andadas de "Sex Simbol" hacia ella le cantaría sus cuatro verdades.

-Bien- Aceptó luego de unos segundos y Sasuke sonrió- ¿Cuál es la segunda?- Le preguntó dudosa mientras el pelinegro se acercaba hacia ella que lo veía nerviosa.

-La segunda es que…- Agarró la cadera de la pelirosa que lo miraba con temor- Me des un beso apasionado aquí y ahora- Dijo acercándose lo suficiente para que la ojijade sintiera su aliento de menta en la cara. Ella aún no creía lo que él le estaba diciendo… ¿¡Qué le pasaba a ese degenerado!, ¿Cómo le iba a pedir eso?, ¿A caso no le bastaba y sobraba con sus amores de una noche?, ¿Se había excitado con ella?... Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la pobre Sakura en cuestión de segundos mientras Sasuke seguía esperando una respuesta… Ella no quería quedarse sin trabajo de nuevo, pero si no cumplía esa poco "indecorosa" proposición él la echaría sin más y sin ni siquiera haber trabajado, al principio había optado por besarlo y cerrar ese trato de una buena vez, pero luego sacudió la cabeza mientras el orgullo y el carácter Haruno le volvía a hacer efecto.

-¡Ni loca!- Exclamó Sakura al borde del colapso… Le iba a gritar muuuuuchas barbaridades pero se calmó por la primera condición que le había impuesto.

-Pero estás consciente de que si no lo haces no hay trato- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se separaba más de Sakura.

-Pero no lo haré- ¡Sakura Haruno jamás da su brazo a torcer! ¡Ja!- Así que confórmese con los orgasmos de sus amiguitas- Dijo la Haruno dejada y sin pena mientras Sasuke abría los ojos enormemente.

-Estás contratada- Le dijo divertido mientras miraba como la cara de la pelirosa se tornaba emocionada.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Gracias! Sex Sim… Ejem - Sasuke la miró con fingida molestia por lo que sospechaba que diría la pelirosa- Sasuke- Rió nerviosa mientras se acariciaba un mechón de cabello.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices Sasuke-kun?- Le preguntó en un tono bastante divertido y la pelirosa se puso roja.

-Porque yo no tengo ese tipo de tratos con hombres como usted- Le respondió mordaz mientras miraba altanera a los ojos de un divertido pelinegro que sonreía de medio lado…

-_Esta chica sí que va a estar difícil_ – Pensó curioso por saber más de la ojijade-_ Pero tarde o temprano la tendré en mi cama sin mucho esfuerzo_- Agregó a sus pensamientos mientras sonreía para sus adentros…

¿Qué la tendría fácilmente? ¡Ja!... Eso creía él, pero lo difícil no se obtiene fácil… Claro ya Sasuke estaba fregado del cerebro si creía que Sakura era una cualquiera…

::::::...::::::...::::::...::::::...::::::

Ante los ojos de toda la sociedad japonesa, Hinata Hyuga de Inuzuka tenía el matrimonio perfecto y deseado por todas las mujeres que la conocían, ni en la familia Hyuga ni en la Inuzuka ha habido un divorcio en toda la línea de sangre desde tiempos de nobleza… Pero Hinata de Inuzuka estaba a punto de romper esa tradición del "no divorcio" que se había mantenido siempre ya que no aguantaba más…

-Buenos días señora de Inuzuka- La saludó uno de los guardias de la gran mansión Hyuga, ese era Shino Aburame, un sujeto un poco extraño pero amable… y tenía un peculiar afecto por los insectos. Hinata odiaba que le dijeran "señora de" ya que le sonaba como a pertenencia, y eso era algo que no toleraba los últimos días para acá, pero no lo demostraba por guardar la reputación de su familia.

-Te he dicho que solo Hinata, Shino- Le dijo y le sonrió suavemente al guardia- ¿Está Hanabi?- Le interrogó.

-Sí, está en el salón principal señorita… ¿Le aviso que llego?- Preguntó Shino.

-No…-Dijo tímida- Yo le caeré de sorpresa- Luego de decir esto, se dirigió al salón principal de la mansión, y vio a su hermana sentada en uno de los sillones hablando como una loca por teléfono.

-¡NOOOO!- Exclamaba Hanabi frustrada- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner a Yohiro con Hiyasha!, ellos no combinan mi vida, recuerda que se supone que son la **pareja perfecta** en su **mundo perfecto**, mira chica yo llamé a un modelo que viene a trabajar a la agencia por algunos meses, es de Alemania pero nació aquí porque sus padres son japoneses…si si claro… Es **Naruto Uzumaki**, si ese chico **sexy**, ya debe estar por llegar acá- Recalcó las palabras haciendo pose de diosa mientras Hinata la veía con una sonrisa. Hanabi se volteó hacia la entrada y se emociono al ver a su hermana en la casa… ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no iba de visita!...- Bueno querida espérame haya dentro de un rato para ordenar a las modelos… Besos ¡bye!- Cortó y se acercó a su hermana casi corriendo y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

-Ha…Hanabi me estás apretando demasiado- Dijo Hinata ya azul de tanto agarre.

-Lo siento Hinata- Le dijo la ojiperla un poco apenada- Es que te extrañaba tanto- Dijo sinceramente- ¿"El Chico Perro" ya te dejó salir de tu jaula?- Preguntó fastidiada refiriéndose al esposo de su hermana.

-No le digas así a Kiba, Hanabi- Le reprendió compasivamente a su hermana. Hinata siempre había sabido que a su hermana menor no le agradaba su esposo… pero que más eso ya había sido arreglado y ella en verdad lo amaba… pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de quererlo tanto…

-¡Pero es la verdad!- se justificó la peli marrón- Sabes que me cae peor que la vulgar de _Pamela_ _Anderson, _¡Por Dios Hinata!, ¿ya divórciate no?- Le reclamó su hermana sofocada.

-No están fácil Hanabi- Le dijo sentándose a un sofá- Eso dañaría la reputación de la familia ante la sociedad y ya sabes cómo es papá- Agregó suspirando.

-¡Al diablo con los ricos!- Exclamó Hanabi- ¿Piensas poner tu reputación delante a tu felicidad?- interrogó decepcionada- Te puedes ir a millones de partes en donde no exista la maldita sociedad Hinata- Le reclamó áspera, mientras a Hinata le sonaba el celular de última generación que cargaba en su pequeña cartera… Era Kiba.

_-¿Dónde estás Hinata?-_ Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-En la mansión de mi padre Kiba- Le contestó desganada.

_-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo allá en vez de quedarte en casa?-_ Se oía un poco molesto.

-Es que salí a comprar algunas cosas y…-Trataba de decir la peli azulada pero su esposo la interrumpió.

-_¡Demonios Hinata!-_ Le gritó tan fuerte que Hinata tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono de su oído-_Eres tan mal esposa, para hacer las compras existen las sirvientas y las mucamas-_Dijo desesperado-_Te quiero en casa en 20 minutos, voy a llegar a almorzar-_ cortó rápidamente y dejó a la pobre ojiperla hablando sola y con mirada triste.

-¿Ya vez porque te lo digo?- Interrogó Hanabi a su hermana- el jamás se merecerá tu cariño Hinata- Dijo igual de triste que su hermana.

-Me voy Hanabi, adiós- Dijo la azulada mientras salía corriendo de la casa, Hanabi intentó detenerla pero fue inútil. Hinata se estaba llenando de lágrimas nuevamente… ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla así?... ella lo quería tanto…

-¡Auch!- Exclamó un chico de repente mientras levantaba un poco el pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hinata intrigada al ver al chico quejarse.

-Estoy bien de veras- Dijo el chico energético- Menos mal que tus tacones no son puntiagudos porque si no me sacas sangre- Dijo chistosamente mientras reía y la Hyuga le sonreía.

-Que bueno, ahora debo irme disculpa- Salió hacia la mini limusina que la esperaba.

-¡Espera!- La llamó el chico corriendo tras ella, mientras la ojiperla se volteaba- Tu pañuelo- se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo tímidamente mientras se subía al auto y el chico se le quedaba mirando.

-Ejem- Intervino Shino en el silencio- ¿Desea algo señor?- Le preguntó

-Ahh si- Dijo- La señorita Hanabi me está esperando.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Naruto Uzumaki- Le dijo el rubio orgullosamente.

::::::...::::::...::::::...::::::...::::::

Tenten se encontraba arreglando ciertos papeles en la oficina de su jefe mientras éste iba a almorzar, Itachi llegó de un momento a otro y le preguntó algo…

-Tenten- Dijo itachi seriamente.

-¿Dime?- Dijo aún ojeando los papeles.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un restaurante esta noche- la ojimiel lo miró extrañada.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó intrigada.

-Es que hoy llega un socio muy importante de Inglaterra y necesito que vengas como mi asistente y consejera- Le dijo.

-Qué raro de ti- Se asombró Tenten- Siempre resuelves los negocios con tu otra asistente- Agregó

- Es que esto es más personal… Mi amigo en verdad es demasiado serio y cascarrabias, por eso en esta ocasión confío más en ti que en cualquiera…- Le dijo casi rogando

-Bien… ¿Cómo se llama el socio?- Preguntó dudosa

-Neji Hyuga…- Le respondió

-¡Bien!... Me iré a poner mi traje de gala- Decía mientras se despedía y salía de la oficina…

Tenten si que se iba llevar una buena sorpresa…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ya saben, muchos reviews... Un ¡capitulo! wii xD

¡ Cuídense!

Besitos

Att: Braktz*


	3. Trabajando… ¡Y en la misma oficina!

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien queridas lectoras ^.^

Les agradezco a todas las que me dejaron un review y a las que me agregaron a favoritos *-*

**_mari Cullen17haruchi: _**En efecto, esta historia la había publicado en Fanfic Es, pero en dado caso de que la página me borró absolutamente todos los Fanfics que tenía allí (Y no solo a mí si no a varias escritoras), decidí publicarla en esta página.

* * *

**"Trabajando"… ¡Y en la misma oficina!**

Ya había llegado la noche, Sakura le había dicho a Tsunade que ya no se preocupara porque ya había encontrado trabajo en una de las empresas Uchiha, obviamente evitó contarle ciertas partes del "Grandiosos" día de hoy ya que si no Tsunade sería capaz de darle tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza así fuera el emperador del mundo. Ya eran las 8:30 pm y a Sakura ya le había entrado sueño por el día pesado que tuvo hoy por ir de aquí para allá, se disponía a acostarse cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a timbrar.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- Se dijo… Ella no tenía amigas que la llamaran a esas horas.

_-¡FRENTUDA!_- Gritaron del otro lado del celular, y a la pelirosa casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano, luego de tantas piruetas y malabares pudo tomar el teléfono nuevamente.

-¡Ino-puerca!- Exclamó molesta-¡¿Quieres que me muera de un infarto?- Agregó colapsada.

-_Ok, ok… ¿estamos de malas esta noche no?-_ Casi afirmo su amiga- _Además me contestas así cuando yo acabo de llegar al país y a la primera que llamo es a ti_- Sakura se emocionó bastante al saber que su antigua amiga Ino, a la que había conocido durante la primaria y parte de secundaria volvía siendo toda una mujer.

-¿¡Estas aquí ahora!- Le preguntó asombrada.

-_Si mírame estoy detrás de ti_- Le dijo sarcástica- _Estoy en el aeropuerto frentesota_- Agregó

-Me refiero al país cerdita- Le aclaró Sakura mientras suspiraba- Voy al aeropuerto ahora mismo, ni se te ocurra moverte, ni respires- Le dijo la ojijade divertida.

_-¿Ahora quién es la que quiere que me muera?_- Le respondió en el mismo tono- _Te espero, estoy en la primera salida._

_-_¡Ok!- Exclamó Sakura mientras cortaba la llamada, se vistió rápidamente y salió rumbo al aeropuerto de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

En un restaurante muy lujoso, dos personas se encontraban esperando al gran socio que llegaría a ese mismo restaurante esa misma noche.

-Emm… ¿Itachi?- Lo llamó Tenten un poco fastidiada.

-¿Dime Tenten?- Le preguntó mirándola.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar tu dichoso socio?- Le preguntó curiosa.

-Se supone que iba llegar Hace media hora- Dijo un poco molesto ya, en ese mismo momento llegó el socio que tanto esperaban… Neji Hyuga, pero éste no venía solo, Lo acompañaba el gran Sensei…Kakashi .Itachi suspiro pesadamente, ya sabía el por qué habían llegado media hora después de lo acordado.

-Buenas noches Itachi- Dijo Neji amablemente – Buenas noches señorita- Dijo serio y Tenten le sonrió.

-Disculpen el retraso- Dijo el peliplata sonriendo- Es que nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida…- Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras a Itachi se le salió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Buenas noches- Respondió al saludo- Usted no cambie Kakashi-sensei- Le dijo negando con la cabeza mientras el Hatake solo sonreía.

-¿Sensei?- Intervino Tenten.

-Si… El fue nuestro sensei en administración y contabilidad- Dijo Neji orgulloso.

- Y al parecer les enseñé muy bien- Se auto idolatró Kakashi- Son unos genios en esa materia, y hasta saben manejar las múltiples empresas que tienen- Agregó seguro.

-Mmm…- Masculló Tenten- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si pedimos la cena no?, para luego comenzar a hablar de negocios- Sugirió Tenten y todos la obedecieron, se sentaron a la mesa y cada quién tomo su menú y pidió algo… Esa noche sería muy larga para la peli marrón…

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en la vacía cama de su habitación, Kiba no llegaría esa noche… de nuevo en el trabajo sin parar ni un segundo, ella se sentía muy sola… Cuando se casó hace dos años todo era diferente; no faltaba un detalle, un beso, una caricia o algo que la hiciera sentir que estaba viva de verdad, desde hace medio año para acá todo había cambiado drásticamente entre ellos… De repente sintió un bulto en su espalda, se volteó rápidamente y vio que era Akamaru, la mascota de la familia Inuzuka, a ella no le gustaban los animales, pero a Akamaru le había tomado un afecto especial.

-¿También lo extrañas Akamaru?- Le preguntó Hinata suavemente al perro mientras se volteaba para acariciarlo, el perro lanzó un ladrido cansado y se acomodó entre los brazos de la peli azulada. Hinata lo acarició hasta que sintió que se ya se había quedado dormido… Por su blanca mejilla se derramó una fina gota de agua salada… Se sentía tan mal…Tan frágil… Tan sola…

* * *

-¡Frenteee de Marquesinaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Saludaba una rubia eufóricamente a una pelirosa un poco cansada.

-¡Cerditaaaaaa!- La abrazó fuertemente- Te fueras quedado en Francia, Japón está mejor sin ti- Bromeó la ojijade.

-Yo también **te quiero**- La observó con mirada láser- Ahora vamos a tu apartamento que me muerooo de cargar estas maletas- Dijo dirigiéndose al taxi en donde había venido la pelirosa minutos atrás.

-¡Ok!- Exclamó la pelirosa siguiéndola.

* * *

La cena ya había terminado, Itachi y Kakashi se habían ido cada quién por su lado. Tenten fue hacía la esquina en donde había dejado su carro horas atrás… ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?... Cuando llegó no había ¡Auto alguno!, se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar en donde estaba su carro, unos estúpidos ladrones se lo habían llevado… ¡Los temibles "amigos de lo ajeno" si que se estaban volviendo profesionales últimamente… Y lo peor era que la llave de su casa estaba allá dentro del carro, ¡Valla! Ese sí que era su "grandioso" día. Neji Hyuga pasó por el lado de Tenten en su gran camioneta 4x4…

-¿Qué pasa señorita Ama?- Preguntó serio.

-Se han robado mi automóvil-Le dijo desganada.

-Entonces no me queda otra que llevarte a tu casa- Le sugirió amablemente.

-Es que…- La peli marrón se trataba de explicar- Las llaves de mi casa estaban dentro de ese auto- Agregó casi sollozando.

-Huy- Masculló el peli marrón- Entonces no te puedo dejar aquí, así que te sugiero que te vengas a mi departamento y te quedes hasta que encuentres tu auto y tus preciadas llaves, es suficientemente grande como para que tres personas jamás se encuentren entre salones- Le sonrió.

-¿De verdad le ofrecería asilo a una desconocida desprotegida?- Se impresionó Tenten.

-No eres una desconocida- Le dijo seguro- Eres la asistente de uno de mis mejores socios y amigos- Sonrió.

-¡Ahh!- Exclamó Tenten- Usted es un amor- Le dijo La peli marrón y el chico sonrió para sus adentros.

-Súbete entonces- Decía mientras la ojimiel se montaba en el carro y se dirigían hacía el departamento del Hyuga… Esa sería una noche _muy_ larga para la peli marrón.

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha, Un pelinegro se encontraba saliendo de su baño nocturno cuando de repente le suena el móvil.

-¿Si di…?- No terminó de hablar ya que le echaron tremendo grito del otro lado.

_-¡TEMEEEEEEE!_- Exclamó un chico eufórico.

-Agghh… ¡Naruto!- Exclamó molesto- ¿Me puedes decir qué hora es en Alemania, porque aquí es muy tarde?- Le reclamó.

_-¿Y así saludas a tu amigo del alma?-_ Sasuke se lo pudo imaginar llorando a mares- _Estoy en Japón y llegué hoy_- Dijo en un tono serio que era muy extraño en él, el pelinegro se puso un poco feliz… ¡Solo un poco!

-¿Llegaste?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Estás en tu casa?- Sasuke lo atesoro de preguntas, muy raro en él…

-_Una pregunta a la vez por favor_- Dijo burlón- _Llegué en la mañana y me fui directamente a la casa de la Señorita Hanabi Hyuga, y si estoy en mi casa_- Le dijo.

-¿Hanabi Hyuga?, ¿La dueña de la empresa de moda?- Interrogó dudoso.

-_Si esa misma, trabajaré con su agencia durante algunos meses, así que tendrás que aguantarme mientras molesto tu tranquila vida_- Le dijo divertido.

-Siempre molestas dobe, aunque estés lejos- Dijo seguro.

-_Por cierto…_- Dijo el rubio cambiando de tema rápidamente- _De la casa Hyuga vi salir la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida- Dijo con ensueño- Tenia el cabello azulado, piel de porcelana y…_- El pelinegro lo interrumpió al instante.

-Si esa es Hinata **de Inuzuka** seguro- Le recalcó las palabras a su amigo.

_-¿De Inuzuka, o sea que está casada?_- Preguntó decepcionado.

-Si Naruto… lástima que no pueda ser otra de tus conquistas- Dijo con decepción fingida.

-_Pero sabes… La vi llorar cuando llegué a esa mansión_- Decía mientras se acordaba del rostro de la linda chica- _De seguro era por el esposo… ¿Qué chica realmente feliz lloraría?_- Preguntó serio a su amigo.

-En verdad no sé ni me importa- Dijo indiferente- Tengo nueva secretaria- Dijo el pelinegro de repente.

_-¡Valla!... ¿Otra **indecente** más?-_ Dijo el rubio divertido recalcando la palabra.

-No- Respondió dejado- Esta me la contrató Itachi.

-_Pues que bueno, porque con tus otras secretarias lo que hacías era jugar_- Aseguró.

-Y con ésta también lo haré- Dijo en el mismo tono- Solo que es tan orgullosa que aún no cae- Agregó burlón.

-_Es que no todas siempre tienen que caer_- Le dijo con fingida decepción- _Siempre hay una que se resiste_- Aseguró.

-Pues después de que la bese con pasión y le haga el amor en mi escritorio y al deje pidiendo más voy a ver si en verdad hay alguna que se resista- Dijo divertido

-_Tú no cambias_- Lo reprendió el rubio Uzumaki.

-Tú sabes que no- Aseguró indiferente- Ahora dime… ¿Qué harás con la **casadita**?- Remarcó burlón.

-_Se la quitaré al idiota que tenga de esposo_- Le respondió seguro- _Ya verás cuando la señora de Inuzuka deje ese apellido por el Uzumaki_- Agregó.

-Sigues con tu determinación- lo felicitó el pelinegro orgulloso- Ahora dejame dormir que mañana tendré un día largo.

-_Ok_- Contestó hiperactivo- _Nos hablamos… ¡Adiós!-_ Colgó.

El azabache se acostó en su cama pensativo… Había nombrado a Sakura como su asistente ese mismo día, y la tendría que ver al siguiente… Sonrió arrogante para sus adentros.

-Pronto serás mía Sakura… Muy pronto- Y con éste pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ya era jueves en la mañana, Sakura se disponía a salir de su departamento para ir a trabajar con el "Arrogante Sex Simbol" como lo denominaba ella, Ino aún estaba durmiendo ya que eran las 8 de la mañana y la ojijade sabía que ella odiaba levantarse temprano… "Floja", pensó para luego salir de allí. Llevaba un jean negro a la cadera con una blusa blanca un poco formal, zapatos negros de tacón y el cabello recogido en una cola alta amarrado con un listón blanco. Llegó a las 8:30 de la mañana y Sasuke aún no había llegado, se sentó a esperar a que el arrogante se dignara a llegar. Sasuke llegó a las 9 en punto a la empresa Uchiha, al verla sonrió con arrogancia, lo que hizo que Sakura se pusiera de mal humor tan temprano. El Uchiha le ordenó a Sakura que lo siguiera hasta la oficina y ésta obedeció a regañadientes. Sakura al entrar lo miró sin ningún tipo de interés, Sasuke notó esto y se acercó a ella a paso tortuoso.

-Anoche me imaginé el sabor de tus labios- Le susurró sensualmente al oído y la pelirosa se puso muy nerviosa pero no lo demostró e hizo como si no lo fuese escuchado. Sasuke la miró divertido, Sakura se veía demasiado seria e inocente para su gusto y parecía huirle, ninguna de sus anteriores secretarias se le había resistido jamás, ellas siempre pedían más de él, pero a él le aburría en sobremanera tener solo a una en su cama durante un mismo día. Pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso de la pelirosa, ella lo miraba indiferente y en algunas ocasiones hasta con despreció- Eres intrigante, quisiera saber lo que tu mente y cuerpo esconde- Dijo seductor pero la ojijade ni en cuenta. El azabache prendió un cigarrillo, Sakura suspiró y por fin habló por primera vez en el día.

-¿A parte de aguantarte a ti también tengo que aguantar tu nicotina y alcohol?- Le preguntó con ironía. Sasuke soltó una carcajada, le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Apagó el cigarrillo y se dirigió a ella.

-Si tanto te molesta, dímelo y trataré de no fumar en tu presencia- Aseguró Sasuke divertido.

-Si no vamos a empezar a trabajar entonces me voy- Dijo molesta.

-Esa no es la forma de entrar en el trabajo, preciosa- Decía seriamente el Uchiha mientras Sakura hacía un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Cuál será mi oficina?- Preguntó con un poco de ira. Sasuke la miró arrogante.

-Esta- Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Queeee?- Casi le gritó preguntándole impresionada.

-Así es querida, ¿Qué creías?- Le preguntó burlón- Una asistente debe estar junto a su jefe- Dijo en doble sentido que Sakura no notó- Por cierto esta noche tenemos una cita con unos inversionistas y socios así que necesito que te pongas un vestido muy formal porque vamos a un lugar elegante- Le dijo sin mirarla mientras buscaba una caja- Aquí está- Dijo para él mismo- Toma- Se la dio a Sakura y ésta la aceptó dudosa, era una caja grande y blanca- ¿Qué esperas?- Le preguntó Sasuke áspero- Ábrelo- Casi le ordenó y la pelirosa lo obedeció. Lo que traía la caja era un vestido fucsia con detalles negros de un muy buen diseño, Sakura se quedó impresionada al ver el vestido, aparte de que era muy lindo, era exactamente de su talla.

-¿Cómo supo que talla era?- Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Te gustó?- Interrogó el pelinegro dudoso ignorando la pregunta de la pelirosa por unos instantes- Se cuál es tu talla porque me la vivo admirando tus curvas- Le dijo insinuante y la pelirosa se puso como una cereza.

-Pues…pues si me gustó- Contestó tratando de ignorar el comentario insinuante del Uchiha.

-Que bueno, porque es el que te pondrás esta noche.

-Bien- Aceptó la ojijade y Sasuke se extrañó de que no le llevara la contraria.

-Entonces pasaré por ti a las siete esta noche y espero que no me hagas esperar- Le ordenó arrogante y a la pelirosa le dieron ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en medio del pecho o pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien- Dijo sin chistar, la verdad es que la pelirosa no quería ponerse a pelear tan temprano-¿Usted sabe donde vivo?… La pregunta se quedó en el aire.

* * *

La gran noche por fin había llegado… La pelirosa vistió el vestido que el Uchiha le había regalado, se le veía muy bien y resaltaba las curvas de la ojijade, aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos tan pegados al cuerpo tenía que aceptar que el vestido había sido escogido con un gusto exquisito… La puerta sonó en ese instante, la pelirosa bajó de su cuarto y se encontró con un espectralmente sexy Uchiha.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras la aludida no sabía qué decir de su sensual jefe, se veiaa taaaan bien que un pensamiento un poco pervertido pasó por su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y lo admiró aún más, Sasuke vestía completamente de negro, tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa muy formal negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochados…

_-¡Dios!-_ Pensó Sakura- _Si no fuera tan arrogante me lo como aquí mismo-_Agregó mirándolo con una sonrisa medio inocente.

En verdad esa reunión sería _muy_ larga.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden: Muchos... muchos... reviews... Un capítulo n.n

Se aceptan todo tipo de **_críticas constructivas_**, sin ofensas por favor :)

Un beso y cuidense

Att: Braktz*


	4. ¡La molestia de Karin!

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? espero que bien n_n

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, que lo disfruten ^.^

Y recuerden, muchos reviews... Un capitulo

Miren que los comentarios son los que le dan ánimos al escritor de seguir escribiendo :DD

* * *

**La molestia de Karin… ¡Un rasguño que une!**

-Emm… ¿Neji?- Llamó una peli marrón a un hombre de ojos perla.

-¿Si dime Tenten?- Le preguntó serio.

-Gracias por prestarme tu casa anoche-Dijo un poco apenada.

-No hay problema, te puedes seguir quedando mientras te ayudo a conseguir tu auto- Tenten lo miró con corazones en los ojos.

_-"¡Clarooo si fuera por mii viviría en tu casaaa! , nada más de imaginarte como te vi anochee_"-Pensó la ojimiel sonriéndole mientras se acordaba de cómo lo había visto- Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que- Le respondió- Ahora vamos a la reunión- Dijo serio.

-¡Claro!- Lo siguió hasta el auto y se subió de copiloto.

¿Cómo lo habrá visto?... ¿En pijama?, ¿En ropa interior? O… ¡¿Desnudo?

* * *

-Ohh… ¿Quién es este papacito frentuda?- Le preguntó Ino comiéndose a Sasuke con la mirada.

-¡Ino!- Le recriminó la pelirosa- Más respeto, este es mi jefe- Le dijo e mala gana un poco disimulada- Sasuke, ella es mi amiga ino- Los presentó.

-¡Ohh por los mil dioses de la dinastía china!- Exclamó fuertemente- Un gusto conocerlo señor Sasuke- Le tendió la mano y éste la aceptó.

-Para mí también es un gusto señorita- contestó, y haciendo un rápido movimiento le besó la mano, Ino sentía que se desmayaría allí mismo- Bueno Sakura es hora de irnos- Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Sakura y dejó a Ino hiperventilandose en la sala de estar. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-Toma- Le dijo éste a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Ábrelo- Casi lo ordenó y Sakura lo obedeció en seguida. Se encontró con una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, a Sakura le brillaron los ojos como una niña emocionada, el cerezo era su flor favorita y también lo era de su madre, de allí salió su nombre. Sasuke al notar la mirada de la pelirosa al ver la gargantilla sonrió sinceramente- Veo que te gustó, eso me alegra.

-Gracias- La pelirosa le sonrió por primera vez y él le devolvió el gesto, pero luego su actitud de jefe serio cambió a uno atrevido.

-Te ves realmente preciosa- Le dijo mientras casi desnudaba a la pobre ojijade con la mirada, ésta se puso súper roja- Ojala me des el honor de ayudar a desvestirte- Dijo insinuante y divertido esperando que la Haruno rabiara, la pelirosa le lanzó una mirada fulminante… ¡Otra vez la había hecho enojar!

-¡Agghhh! , siempre con lo mismo, insinuación tras insinuación- Le dijo rabiosa y el pelinegro la miró chistosamente.

-Calma gatita- Dijo burlón- No te puedes quejar cuando te digo la verdad- Dijo en un tono sumamente inocente- Pero basta- Cortó de repente- Voltéate que voy a ponerte el collar y no reclames- Le ordenó serio mientras la pelirosa se volteaba rápidamente para quedar de espaldas y se levantó el cabello. Sasuke acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y le quitó el collar de las manos para ponérselo, luego de que se lo colocó, acercó su cara aún más al cuello de Sakura y deposito un pequeño beso muy suave que a la pelirosa le causó escalofríos- Lo siento- se disculpó fingidamente- No pude evitarlo, te ves tan apetecible- Le susurró sensual y descaradamente al oído mientras a la pobre chica se le subían los colores a la cara… pero salió su carácter a relucir fuertemente.

-¡DEGENERADOOO!- Le gritó- La única relación que tendremos usted y yo será de **asistente de trabajo a jefe**- Le recalcó mordaz y el pelinegro la miró divertido.

-Ok, ok- Dijo un poco más serio- Vayamos al auto que se nos hace tarde- Y diciendo esto se encaminó al auto mientras la ojijade lo seguía en silencio.

* * *

En la mansión Inuzuka, una peli azulada se encontraba discutiendo con un castaño…

-¿Por qué no llegaste anoche Kiba?- Le preguntó tímida y tristemente.

-Asuntos de trabajo Hinata- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Pero podrías haberme avisado no?- Reclamó subiendo un poco el tono.

-Hinata- La miró fastidiado- No me subas la vos- La ojiperla lo miró- Y lo que yo haga con mi trabajo es mi problema no el tuyo- Agregó altanero y mirándola con indiferencia.

-¿A dónde irás esta noche?- Cuestionó temerosa.

-Tengo una reunión y quizás no llegue- Le contestó secamente- No me esperes a dormir- Y sin decir nada más salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a Hinata muy triste. La ojiperla agarró el teléfono fijo de su habitación temblando levemente y marcó.

_-"Si diga"-_ Se oyó una vos muy femenina del otro lado- _"¿Quién habla?"_

-¿Ha…Hanabi?- Preguntó la peli azulada con vos quebrada.

_-"¿Hinata?"-_ Se oía preocupada- _"¿Qué pasa?"_

-Due…duele- Dijo llorando- Duele su indiferencia hacia mí- Rompió en llanto.

_-"¡Dios!"-_ Exclamó- _"¡Te juro que en cuanto lo vea lo matoo!"-_ Casi gritó- _"¡¿Qué se cree para ser indiferente con su esposa y por encima de todo con una HYUGA?"_-Reclamó- _Ven para la empresa Hinata, te necesito aquí-_ Le dijo autoritaria y compasivamente.

-¿Y eso para qué?- Le preguntó curiosa la ojiperlada.

-_Es que necesito escoger algunos colores y diseños para los vestidos de las modelos y tu eres perfecta para eso, y además aprovecho para hablar contigo sobre este problemita que tenemos ahora en ese matrimonio arreglado-_ Le aseguró orgullosamente y a la última furiosamente, era verdad, Hinata Hyuga era una reconocida diseñadora de vestuario y sus diseños valían una millonada, pero desafortunadamente tuvo que dejar el mundo de la moda por ocuparse de su matrimonio que últimamente se estaba volviendo un asco de unión.

-Está bien- Sonrió aunque su hermana no pudiera verla- ¿Están practicando las modelos?- La interrogó curiosa.

-_Si_- Le contestó cansada- _Ahora que ha llegado el sexy modelo Uzumaki, todas se quieren quedar hasta tarde practicando las poses_- Se carcajeó Hanabi- _Bueno hermanita linda y preciosaa_-Le dijo melosamente- _Te espero aquí en 15 minutos, te quierooo, y te apuras ¿ok?_- Le preguntó.

-Ok-Dijo Hinata mientras cortaba… Desde esa noche conocería a alguien que ya había visto… pero le cambiaría la vida totalmente…

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían llegado al restaurante, todos se levantaron al ver al imponente Uchiha Sasuke allí frente a ellos. Para el disgusto de la pelirosa también estaba la zorra que había hecho que la botaran de su anterior trabajo… Karin. Ésta la miró con molestia y luego se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Valla- Dijo mirando despectivamente a Sakura- No sabía que vendrías con tu amiguita Sasuke-kun –Agregó viéndola altaneramente.

-Yo tampoco sabía que una molestia como tú vendría- Le dijo secamente mientras tomaba una silla y le daba paso a la ojijade para que se sentara. Karin los miró molesta y aún más cuando vio que Sasuke se sentaba al lado de la pelirosa.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- Le preguntó sorpresiva la pelirroja.

-Ha de estar resolviendo asuntos de la empresa mayor, por eso me dijo que asistiera a ésta reunión- Le respondió fríamente.

-Mmm…- Atinó a decir la ojiroja antes de sentarse.

Hinata llegó en su carro último modelo a la gran empresa de modas de Hanabi Hyuga, entró sin ningún problema y caminó hasta el salón en donde practicaban las modelos y se encontró con una eufórica Hanabi…

-¡NOOO, NO Y NO!- Reclamaba cansada- ¡No puedes hacer eso Haruka! Le tapas la participación a Rina- Le recriminó mientras Hinata soltaba una carcajada al ver la cara de su hermana menor- ¡Hinata!- exclamó- Chicas vayan a descansar un momento- Soltó y recibió agradecimiento por parte de todas las modelos.

-Por Dios Hanabi, pobres chicas- Hinata sintió compasión al ver a las pobres modelos bajo el mando de su hermana.

-Ellas se quisieron quedar- Dijo inocente- Ahora que no se quejen-Por cierto…- Decía cambiando de tema- Te quiero presentar a alguien que llegó de Alemania ayer… ¡Narutooo!- Llamó con emoción mientras un rubio aparecía en escena con un traje espectacularmente sexy que le quedaba demasiado bien… Hinata se sonrojo un poco al verlo pero luego se quedó fija en su cara… ¿Dónde lo había visto?- Naruto, te presento a mi hermana Hinata- Dijo mirándolos- Hinata, este es mi modelo estrella y original Naruto Uzumaki- Los presentó eufórica.

-Mucho gusto _**señorita-**_Recalcó sensualmente tratando de olvidar que era casada mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

-El gusto es mío Uzumaki-san- Le respondió al saludo un poco tímida.

-Sólo Naruto- Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Claro Na… Naruto- Le sonrió- Tu llamame Hinata.

-Bien Hinata- Dijo un poco emocionado e hiperactivo- Espero que vengas al desfile en el que participaré- La invitó mirándola insistentemente.

-Bueno… Yo…-Se trataba de excusar pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-¡Claro que vendrá!- Le guiñó el ojo a su hermana- ¡Ella no puede faltar a un desfile organizado por mi!- Dijo segura- Así que vendrá… ¿No?- La miró persuasiva haciendo que su hermana por fin aceptara.

-Si vendré- Contestó suspirando.

-¡Qué bien de verás! – Exclamó el rubio hiperactivo mirando a Hinata que estaba un poco sofocada y sonrojada… ¿Y con semejante hombre quien no estaría así?...

* * *

Se pasaron casi toda la noche hablando de negocios, Sakura prestaba atención a cada palabra mientras que Sasuke de vez en cuando le hacía señas para que tomara nota de algún asunto importante. Pasada la media noche, Sakura se levantó al tocador, y Karin vio por fin la oportunidad de desquitarse de ella… La persiguió hasta el baño…

-Valla… al parecer eres su nuevo juguete- Le dijo burlona a una pelirosa anonadada.

-¿Por qué me persigues?- Le preguntó la ojijade desconfiada.

-No te persigo- Le dijo segura- el tocador es de todas- La miro confiada- Solo quiero que te quede muy claro algo-Agregó mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa- Sasuke-kun es mio y de nadie más ¿entendido?, él nunca se fijará en alguien como tú- Le dijo con asco mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-En verdad tu ignorancia iguala a tu tremenda y muy notable vulgaridad-Le dijo mirándola de la misma manera- Yo no tengo intenciones de ser su perra personal, pero al parecer tú sí que quieres bastante- Agregó con sorna.

-Eres una zorra niñita- Y al decir esto le aruño la cara a la pobre de Sakura mientras la tomaba del brazo derecho. Sakura se tocó la mejilla que ahora sangraba a causa de las grandes uñas de Karin- Espero que con eso te quede claro- Dijo burlona mientras salía del tocador.

-Malditas garras de perra- Murmuró mientras salía del baño y aguantaba el dolor. Llegó a la mesa y ya todos se estaban preparando para irse, escuchó a Karin chillarle a Sasuke.

-Querido, no traje carro… ¿Podrías llevarme a mi querida mansión?- Le preguntó melosamente.

-Lo siento Karin, pero tu querida mansión queda al lado opuesto de mi querida mansión- Le respondió secamente- Pero de seguro Kiba te llevará… ¿No es así?- Le preguntó mientras lo calcinaba con la mirada.

-¡Claro!- Respondió fingidamente fastidiado- La llevaré.

-¡Aff!- Se quejó Karin- Entonces vámonos- Reviró para luego salir sin despedirse de nadie.

Todo el camino, Sakura estuvo sin decir media palabra y esto al pelinegro le intrigo. Se pararon en frente de la casa de la pelirosa y Sasuke bajó primero para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, ésta ya había olvidado el rasguño de Karin y como el cabello le fastidiaba un poco en su mejilla izquierda, se recogió un mechón.

-¿Qué te pasó allí?- Le preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto por lo que se estaba ya imaginando.

-La perra de Karin me lo hizo- Le respondió furiosa-¡Esas garras sí que tienen veneno!-Exclamó y Sasuke rió mientras le quitaba las llaves de la mano a la pelirosa. Entró a la casa seguido de la pelirosa.

-¿Dónde está la caja médica?- Le preguntó.

-El botiquín está en el cuarto de al fondo yendo por este pasillo- Señaló e inmediatamente Sasuke se acercó a esa puerta y sacó la caja. Empezó a curar a Sakura mientras ésta se quejaba un poco.

-Listo- Dijo Sasuke un poco sonriente.

-No sabía que eras buen enfermero- Rió Sakura.

-Y yo no me imaginé que fueras una niña tan obediente- Le siguió el juego, mientras Sakura se levantaba del mueble en donde se había sentado minutos atrás y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Ya vengo- Le dijo al pelinegro y éste asintió, de repente sintió curiosidad y empezó a recorrer aquella casa que se veía demasiado grande para una chica que solo ganaba de administradora… En uno de los gabinetes que estaban abiertos, una fotografía le llamó la atención… Era un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina… _"¿Quién será éste?_", pensó para luego volverse a sentar en su puesto mientras la pelirosa volvía…

-Emm… Sakura- La llamó.

-¿Si?- le preguntó

-Mañana entraremos a las diez- Le respondió y afirmó a la ojijade y ésta suspiró- Ya que he hecho que te desvelaras es necesario que tengas más descanso para que vallas bien al trabajo- Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado- Bien ahora ya me voy- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y Sakura lo siguió.

-Adiós Sasuke nos vemos mañana- Dijo mientras se volteaba para entrar de nuevo pero el pelinegro la detuvo con un llamado.

-Sakura…- Ésta se volteó y recibió un beso apasionado por parte del pelinegro, ella no supo cómo responder al principio pero le correspondió torpemente mientras Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura… luego de unos minutos se separaron con la respiración agitada, Sakura no dijo nada así que el pelinegro tomó la palabra- Tus labios saben a cereza…- Y diciendo esto se despidió con otro corto beso y salió hacia su carro dejando a una pelirosa atónita y con una muy leve sonrisa…

Desde esa noche su vida cambiaría…

* * *

-Aún no lo atrapas- Dijo un hombre a una mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Aisshh- Se quejó- Si tiene mil mujeres detrás de él es muy difícil que se fije- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero no te preocupes- Le calmó el hombre- Yo estoy aquí para ti- Decía mientras la recostaba en la cama y le sacaba el vestido…

-¿No debes llegar a tu casa con tu adorada esposa Kiba?-Se burló Karin.

-Hinata no me sirve de nada- Le respondió con vos ronca…-Tu si…- La empezó a besar salvajemente.

_**Pobre Hinata... Nunca se imaginaría lo que su esposo hacía a sus espaldas…**_


	5. Una llegada y una confesión desesperada

¡Hola lectoras queridas! :D

Muchas gracias por sus_** reviews**_, _**alertas**_ y **_favoritos_**

Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste

* * *

.

.

**Alguien llega …- Confesión Nocturna y Desesperada**

.

.

La distancia se hizo notar con los días y las semanas… Sakura no se atrevía a mirarle la cara al Uchiha después de aquel beso y lo evitaba a toda costa yendo de aquí para allá, mientras éste sólo se limitaba a no fastidiarla, simplemente la miraba de reojo deseando que ella hablara primero. La relación de Tenten y Neji era cada vez más estrecha, tanto que hasta parecían "marido y mujer" como decía la gente cercana a ellos. Hinata no había vuelto a ver a Naruto desde el día que estuvo en la empresa… Y en verdad extrañaba ver su rostro, ya se acercaba el desfile que estaba organizando su hermana, y esperaba verlo allí.

.

.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamó un hiperactivo rubio en la puerta de la mansión Inuzuka.

.

-¡Naruto!- Se impresionó la ojiperla- ¿Hanabi?- Ahora sonaba extrañada.

.

-Sí, si ya- Dijo Hanabi moviendo la mano- Sabes que esta mansión me parece peor que la casa de los monstros pero era necesario venir- Dijo mirándola y Hinata la miró reprobatoria.

.

-Pasen- Decía mientras les abría paso para que entraran- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?- Les preguntó alternando la mirada.

.

-No gracias- Le contestó Hanabi- Tengo miedo de que las bebidas de aquí envenenen- Agregó despectivamente y Hinata suspiró mientras Naruto miraba todo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.

-¿Tu Naruto?- Le preguntó sonriente mientras el rubio la miraba embobado de tanta belleza que tenía la peli azulada. Luegos de unos segundos contestó.

.

-Un vaso con agua por favor- Le devolvió el gesto mientras Hinata llamaba a una de las domésticas, pidió la bebida y le indico a Naruto y a su hermana que se sentaran en uno de los sofás.

.

-¿Y bien?- Empezó a preguntar la ojiperla.

.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda hermana- Dijo Hanabi teatralmente- la diseñadora se me ha ido y…- Hinata la interrumpió.

.

-Ahh, eso sí que no Hanabi- Negó y la peli marrón la miró rogativa.

.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- Le rogó Hanabi insistente.

.

-Por favor Hinata- Pidió Naruto amablemente y la ojiperla lo miró por unos segundos…

.

-Está bien…- Aceptó suspirando pensadamente.

.

-¡Viva!-Casi gritó la peli marrón emocionada- ¡Naruto eres un bombón!- Le lanzó un beso al aire mientras Naruto reía.

.

-Bueno- Intervino Hinata- Hanabi tu sabes que yo no he agarrado un lápiz de diseño en dos años- Le dijo angustiada.

.

-¡Hay Hinata!- Le reclamó la ojiperla- "Lo que se hereda no se olvida" ¿ok?, nuestra madre era diseñadora y tu también lo sigues siendo-Le dijo segura.

.

-Eso es cierto- La apoyó el rubio Uzumaki.

.

-Bueno…-Volvió a suspirar la peli azulada- ¿Dime a quien le tengo que diseñar?

.

-¡Wiiiiiii!- Se emocionó Hanabi- Pues… Necesito la magia de tu mano para crear unos treinta vestidos ya que la diseñadora me dejó guindando- Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

.

-Bueno… ¿Para cuándo los necesitas?- Le interrogó Hinata sonriendo.

.

-No te voy a apurar, el desfile es en 4 meses y no tengo apuros ya que las costureras y modistas trabajan volando- Dijo segura de lo que decía.

.

- Ok- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- Pero de todos modos los haré lo más pronto posible- Le sonrió aún más a los dos presentes.

.

-¡Que tiempo tenia sin ver esa sonrisa!- Exclamó Hanabi- desde que te casaste con el "chico perro"- Dijo burlona y Hinata la miró con reprobación mientras que el rubio se reía por lo bajo.

.

-Bueno… creo que salgo sobrando entre la conversación de hermanas- Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza y cerraba levemente los ojos.

.

-¡Ohh!, disculpa mi archi mega recontra sexy Naruto- Se disculpó La peli marrón muy melosamente bajo las miradas divertidas de un rubio y una hermana apenada-¡Bueno Naruto vámonos!- Exclamó y el rubio se puso de pie en seguida- Se nos hace tarde Hinata- se despidió de su hermana- ¿Pásate más seguido por la empresa sii?- Le preguntó con estrellas en los ojos- Mira que necesito consejos de una experta constantemente, más tarde vengo hablar contigo- se despidió y salió de la mansión. Hinata sabía que su hermana odiaba estar allí dentro más de 15 minutos, asi que no dijo nada. Acompañó a los visitantes hasta la puerta y allí se quedó.

.

-Adiós Hinata- Le dijo Naruto sonriente y ésta le correspondió, se quedaron así unos segundos y Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, ésta se puso peor que un tomate…- Perdón- Se disculpó- Es que me acostumbré a saludar como hacen en occidente por estar tanto tiempo fuera- Hinata seguía roja de la pena.

.

-No…no importa- Dijo tímidamente- Has…hasta luego… Na… Naruto-kun- Seguía diciendo tímida como una niña.

.

-Suena bien el "kun"- Le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

.

-¡Naruto vamonos!- Se escuchó decir a una peli marrón arrastrando las palabras dentro de un convertible.

.

-¡Allá voy!- Exclamó- Adiós Hinata-chan - se fue corriendo hacia el auto.

.

-Adiós…- Susurró mirando a lo lejos- ¡Me agregó el "chan"!- Se emocionó por un momento, y sonrió… su vida empezaría cambiar de la noche a la mañana sin que la peli azulada se diera cuenta…

.

* * *

.

En una de las empresas Uchiha, una pelirosa se encontraba administrando unos papeles junto a su jefe, cuando el celular de éste sonó…

.

-¿Si diga?- Preguntó serio.

.

_-"¡Querido!"-_ Exclamó una mujer del otro lado de la línea. El rostro del pelinegro se tornó emocionado y Sakura lo miró extrañada.

.

-¿Cuándo llegas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por cierta personita- Voy por ti, te espero allá - Y sin decir más salió de la oficina dejando a una pelirosa atónita.

.

-¿Y a este que le pasó?- Se preguntó en vos baja.

.

* * *

.

-¿Tenten?- La llamó un peli marrón-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó.

.

-Mmm…- "Respondió" la ojimiel- ¡Me encanta!- exclamó fuertemente mientras sentía las manos de Neji sobre ella.

.

-Pues creo que voy a parar- Le dijo un poco excitado- Me estoy excitando de tan solo tocarte mientras te hago el masaje- Le dijo fastidiado y con confianza.

.

-¡Hay no!- Reclamó haciendo un puchero que a Neji le resultó adorable- Necesito el masaje… Itachi me tiene muy estresada con tanto trabajo y de arriba a abajo- Dijo fastidiada.

.

-Ok, ok está bien- Dijo prosiguiendo con el masaje…

.

¡Se tienen tanta confianza!… ¡Que terminaran siendo novios!

.

* * *

.

Ya eran las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche. Sasuke se encontraba esperando a una joven, cuando ésta por fin llegó se emocionó en sobremanera y salió tras ella…

.

-¡Tayuya!- Exclamó emocionado al verla.

.

-Querido- Dijo la mujer pelirroja acercándose al chico- Te extrañé…- Y diciendo esto el pelinegro la besó apasionadamente… Esa era Tayuya, una Top Model reconocida mundialmente, fue novia de Sasuke durante un tiempo, luego rompían, y después volvían de nuevo… Eso sí que era un cuento de nunca acabar.

.

-Vamos al auto- Dijo el pelinegro agitado y un poco excitado.

.

-Si cierto… está haciendo un tiempo fatal aquí- Dijo la ojigris con desgano- Vamos- se encaminó hacia el descapotable del pelinegro, éste le abrió la puerta para que se montara y luego subió a su puesto del otro lado.

.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Le preguntó sensualmente el pelinegro mientras acariciaba su pierna.

.

-¿Qué tal a tu oficina?- Le contestó con una interrogativa picaronamente- Quiero probar tu nuevo escritorio- Le dijo mientras tocaba su entrepierna y al chico se le alborotó todo el fuego en su interior. Manejó hasta la empresa, ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, no creía que Sakura aún estuviera allí así que no había ningún problema. Llegaron a la empresa y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba desierta y solo quedaban los vigilantes, ni rastros de los empleados… Sasuke sonrió, se subió al ascensor junto a Tayuya y sin perder más tiempo empezaron con un juego de caricias un poco salvajes- No creo… que… llegues al… escritorio…- Decía la pelirroja entrecortadamente mientras el Uchiha le acariciaba los senos.

.

-¿Me… retas?- Interrogó excitado.

.

-Te reto- Le contestó jadeante. Llegaron a la oficina, estaba lloviendo fuertemente pero éstos ni sintieron la lluvia de la calentura que había dentro de la oficina. Sasuke empezó a buscar el blúmer de la pelirroja metiendo su mano por dentro de la falda de la chica, se la sacó maestralmente y la sentó sobre el escritorio… Luego sin ningún miramiento la embistió fuertemente, lo que causó que la pelirroja soltara un sonoro gemido... Pero no se habían dado cuenta que una pelirosa había entrado a la oficina en ese mismo instante. La ojijade miró con ojos como plato la escena que tenía frente a ella… Pelirroja+ Sasuke+ entrepierna con entrepierna= ¡Sexo! , a Sakura se le fueron los papeles de la mano y fueron a parar en el piso.

.

-Sakura…-Alcanzó a decir Sasuke temiblemente apenado pero sin aparentarlo.

.

-Yo…yo…- Trataba de decir Sakura pero de los nervios no le salían las palabras.

.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun - Dijo la mujer burlona- No sabía que tus empleadas se quedaran hasta tan tarde trabajando, eres un mal jefe- Dijo mirándolo divertida pero éste no respondía, solo miraba a la pelirosa atónito.

.

_-¡Maldita sea!-_Pensó mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y la ayudaba a recoger los escasos papeles que quedaban en el piso.

.

-No se preocupe señor- Le dijo secamente Sakura mientras apartaba las manos de Sasuke de los documentos- Yo lo acomodo, para eso soy su _empleada-_ Le ofreció una mirada neutra y el pelinegro se quedó perplejo. Sakura salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y Sasuke abrió la puerta tras ella.

.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- Le gritó pero ésta ni se preocupó por devolverle la despedida. Sasuke quedó seriamente frustrado después de eso.

.

-¿Seguimos?- Le dijo la pelirroja juguetonamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico pero Sasuke la apartó de inmediato.

.

-Se me fueron las ganas- Le dijo secamente- Vístete- Le ordenó- Te llevo a tu casa.

.

- ¡Ay! yo que me quería ir a dormir contigo…- Suspiró…- Pero bueno, vamos- Se vistió y salió de allí junto a Sasuke, que estaba demasiado serio y frustrado. Se subieron al carro rápidamente ya que estaba cayendo un aguacero terrible…

.

* * *

.

Corría y corría… la pelirosa estaba totalmente empapada con el aguacero que estaba cayendo en ese preciso instante, sus lágrimas saladas se transformaban en agua sin sabor por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su fino rostro…

.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba la pelirosa con vos quebrada- ¡¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha?- Exclamó fuertemente rompiendo en llanto y arrodillándose- ¿Por qué me haces la vida imposible?, ¿Por qué me gustas?, ¿Por qué?...- Ella ya lo sabía de un tiempo para acá, desde que le dio ese beso muchas cosas se revolvieron en su interior… sentimientos guardados y casi nulos explotaban de nuevo… Como en aquel año… Ella no quería sufrir otra vez, pero eso era imposible, siempre le tocaba sufrir sin misericordia, Sasuke Uchiha la tenía demasiado confundida de un tiempo hacia acá. Se quedó empapándose con la lluvia hasta altas horas de la noche, sentía que el agua podría apagar sus penas. Llegó a casa como a las 12:00 y se cambió rápidamente para cambiarse, se sentía horrible y cansada… Y lo peor sería ver al pelinegro al siguiente día… Deseaba no despertar jamás…

.

* * *

.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, Ino se levantó temprano muy pesadamente para dirigirse a su trabajo de enfermera, supuso que Sakura ya se había ido, así que no le dejó ninguna nota… Se fue sin saber que la pelirosa estaba tirada en su cama con un rostro muy pálido.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué no fue a trabajar?- Preguntó un pelinegro con su vos imponente.

.

-_Si así es_- Le respondió su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

.

-Qué raro, ella jamás ha faltado- Se extrañó Itachi.

.

-_Eso es cierto, mejor voy a verla y…-_ Itachi negó con palabras- _¿Por qué no puedo ir?-_ Le preguntó.

.

-Porque tienes asuntos que resolver Sasuke- Le dijo Itachi- Por suerte yo tengo a Neji y Tenten trabajando aquí por eso la visitaré yo- Le aseguró.

.

-_Bueno… Como quieras_- Aceptó no muy convencido y algo molesto por no poder ir a ver a la pelirosa. Colgó e Itachi le avisó a Tenten y a Neji que saldría por unas horas.

.

* * *

.

Itachi iba en su automóvil hacia la casa de Sakura, por suerte él sabía donde quedaba ya que había leído su currículo hace un mes y medio atrás… Llegó a aquella casa que le parecía enorme para que viviera ella sola… se dirigió hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba abierta…

.

-¿Sakura?- Empezó a llamar extrañado. Caminó hacia más adentro de la casa y se encontró a Sakura caída en el suelo- ¡Sakura!- Exclamó al verla y la tomó entre sus brazos, la ojijade estaba más que pálida, tenía los labios partidos y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Itachi la recostó en un mueble sofá-cama que había en la sala, la pelirosa al parecer tenía hipotermia y eso le preocupó mucho al azabache, se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente seguida de su fina camisa y quedó con el torso descubierto, había escuchado que la temperatura subía con el contacto de algún otro cuerpo caliente así que se acercó al cuerpo frío de la ojijade y la abrazó colocando la cara de la chica en su pecho caliente. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura estaba un poco caliente, la volvió a recostar y se colocó la camisa, agarró un pequeño banco que estaba en la cocina y se sentó al frente del sofá-cama a esperar que la pelirosa despertara. La Haruno empezó a moverse luego de una hora y media… Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, volteó hacia un lado y vio a un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, estaba sentado en una silla…

.

-_Itachi-san_ - Pensó la pelirosa sorprendida… Se quedó admirándolo, se veía tan lindo, tenía el cabello un poco alborotado pero eso no le quitaba nada lo guapo.

.

-Sakura…- Pronunció el azabache asiendo que ojijade saliera de su ensueño- Veo que ya despertaste- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pelirosa le había surgido una pregunta… ¿Qué hacía Itachi-san en su casa?... Eso le resultaba muy extraño…- Te estarás preguntando que hago aquí- Dijo seguro como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos mientras veía como Sakura asentía- Pues Sasuke me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar hoy- ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenían que recordarle a Sasuke? Si por su causa ella estaba como estaba.

.

-Cierto…- Respondió Sakura suavemente mientras Itachi la veía atenta- Me empapé con la lluvia sin querer porque no llevaba paraguas y amanecí muy enferma… creo que tenía…- En ese momento se acordó de la hipotermia y como se subía la temperatura, se ruborizó un poco- Itachi-san, tu…- Trataba de decir la ojijade.

.

-Si así es- Dijo sonriente- Yo te subí un poco la temperatura pegándote a mi cuerpo, estabas demasiado fría- Agregó mientras la pelirosa no sabía que decir… estaba roja de la pena.

.

-Gra…Gracias Itachi-san - Le sonrió Sakura con un brillo especial en los ojos… Ella lo sabía, desde que conoció a Itachi había desarrollado un amor casi platónico por él… ¡Le gustaban los dos Uchihas!... eso sí que era una terrible noticia…

.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Sasuke se encontraba al frente de la casa de Sakura, tocó la puerta y una rubia de ojos azules le abrió.

.

-Ohh pero si es el bombón…- Dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le preguntó despectiva, Sakura ya le había contado lo que había presenciado en la oficina.

.

-Vine a ver a Sakura- Le respondió serio- Mi hermano me dijo que estaba enferma.

.

-Si eso es cierto, pero yo soy enfermera y la se cuidar muy bien, además ella no tiene…- Una dulce vos la interrumpió.

.

-Ino- Llamó Sakura suavemente- Déjalo, yo hablaré con él- Le sonrió y la rubia suspiró.

.

-Ok- se fue hacia su cuarto mientras Sakura se acercaba a la puerta en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con vos neutra.

.

-Sakura lo que viste ayer en la noche no…- La pelirosa lo interrumpió.

.

-Lo que mi jefe haga no me incumbe- Le dijo mordaz- Usted puede hacer su vida, si me vino a decir eso nada más entonces…- Se adentraba cada vez más a la casa pero Sasuke le dijo algo que la dejó en shock.

.

-¡Sakura me gustas!... y mucho- Casi susurró antes de que Sakura cerrara la puerta y se recostara de ésta… Ahora sí que estaba muy confundida…

.

Por un lado estaba Itachi… Tan serio, tan lindo, amable, sonriente y caballeroso… Casi su amor platónico… Y la salvó de morir de hipotermia

.

Del otro estaba Sasuke… Arrogante, prepotente, orgulloso, mujeriego… ¡Pero lindo y demasiado sexy! Y encima le acababa de confesar que le "gustaba" según él… Y ya se habían besado…

.

¡¿ A caso los Uchiha le querían hacer la vida imposible?

.

¡¿Por qué esos condenados hermanos tenían que ser tan endemoniadamente sexys?

.

¡¿Por qué no se podía sacar a ninguno de la cabeza?

.

¡¿Por qué le gustaban los dos?

.

Muchas interrogantes… Ninguna respuesta

.

La verdad la pobre de Sakura ya estaba hecha un lio…

* * *

¡Joo!

Que lio el de Sakura :S

(hasta yo estaría así con esos hermanitos kawaii xD)

Bueno, ya saben, reviews=capítulo

Y ya las dejo porque me sacan a patadas de la pc xD

¡Bye bye!


	6. Un almuerzo con Sasuke,Un descubrimiento

¡Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios n_n

Espero que les guste este capítulo :D

* * *

**º**

**º**

**Un almuerzo con Sasuke… Un descubrimiento**

**º**

**º**

-¡Agghh!, ¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡Me van a echar de la urbanización si sigues golpeando mi puerta!- Le reclamaba una pelirosa frustrada a un pelinegro que no paraba de tocar su puerta para que le abriera.

.

-No voy a dejar de golpear tu puerta hasta que me abras- Le aseguró- Así que tú decides, o me abres o te echan- Impuso el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. La pelirosa ya no pudo aguantar los fuertes golpes a su pequeña puerta así que le tuvo que abrir a Sasuke que la miraba divertido. Sakura hizo un puchero y a Sasuke le dieron ganas de besarla de nuevo pero se contuvo.

.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó la ojijade seria y secamente.

.

-Hablar de lo que viste ayer- Contestó mirándola.

.

-A mi ni me incumbe las cochinadas que hacen en _**su escritorio**_ – Respondió mordaz pero un poco celosa- Además, de solo imaginarme las cosas indecorosas que venían haciendo en el elevador me dan nauseas- Agregó un poco molesta.

.

-¿Por qué tus palabras me suenan a celos?- Interrogó arrogante acercándose al rostro de la pelirosa que retrocedía cada vez más.

.

-¿Qué celos?- Dijo un poco roja- Tendré celos de ti cuando la estatua de la libertad se destruya- Le dijo segura.

.

-¿A si?- Cuestionó divertido- Sabes que es posible que la estatua se caiga algún día- Dijo sensualmente y a la ojijade se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

.

-¡Agghh!- Se quejó- Ya váyase por donde vino señor Uchiha- Casi lo saca a patadas.

.

-Pero recuerda que me gustas Sakura Haruno- Le susurró ya estando afuera y ésta trató de ignorarlo solo un poco- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- Le aseguró- Así que mañana almorzaras conmigo en esta dirección- Le entregó una tarjeta y la pelirosa la aceptó de mala gana.

.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?- Interrogó altanera.

.

-A no, eso sí que no- Negó el pelinegro- Son asuntos de trabajo y debo ponerte al día- Aseguró.

.

-Pero eso se puede hacer en la oficina- Dijo exasperada.

.

-Pues no- Contestó tranquilamente el ojinegro- La oficina es para tratar asuntos actuales de ese mismo día- Dijo arrogante y con una sonrisa torcida que causó que Sakura se pusiera furiosa- Por si yo salgo primero, te esperaré en esa dirección en la hora del almuerzo y tienes que asistir Sakura- Agregó inocentemente.

.

-Afff- Se quejó la Haruno- Está bien, pero ahora déjame dormir que tengo que ir temprano a mi trabajo- Aseguró.

.

-Claro, claro- Dijo- Espero tu respuesta mañana molestia- Le dijo divertido mientras veía como Sakura se ponía de humor de los mil demonios… ¡Si que le encantaba ponerla de mal humor!, diciendo esto, se fue en su convertible negro esperando poder hablar con Sakura al siguiente día…

.

* * *

.

Ya eran exactamente las 11:00 am. Del día jueves en la ciudad de Tokio, Hinata se encontraba manejando su gran automóvil hacía una pequeña colina que quedaba fuera de la ciudad, sabía que ese día Kiba no llegaría a almorzar y por lo menos se molestó en llamarle… Ella se dirigía a esa pequeña colina para encontrar aire puro y un poco de inspiración para diseñar, tenía mucho tiempo sin ir allá, desde que se amarró a un matrimonio que al principio quería porque amaba a Kiba, pero luego se desilusionó completamente. Ya estaba llegando a la colina, se sentía feliz de poder volver allí, en donde siempre iba para crear sus diseños y dónde le habían pasado cosas muy buenas cuando era pequeña… Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la colina. Cuando llegó el lugar estaba perfectamente igual a como lo recordaba, sonrió alegre y emocionada como una niña, en verdad extrañaba ese lugar. Se sentó en la hierba fresca y sacó su block de dibujo.

.

-Ahora si… ¡A trabajar!- Dijo un poco emocionada mientras agarraba el lápiz de dibujo entre sus manos y se proponía a dibujar, a pesar de que no había diseñado en mucho tiempo, los primeros dibujos le salieron perfectos, comprobó lo que le había dicho Hanabi: "Lo que se hereda no se olvida"; eso sí que era verdad, pero si Kiba la veía diseñando de nuevo, estaba segura de que se armaría un lío entre ellos. Decidió olvidarse de Kiba mientras dibujaba, ya que si pensaba en las cosas malas que tal vez podrían pasar, se le iba toda la inspiración de crear por el caño; en ese momento, por su mente pasó un pensamiento fugaz en donde se encontraba el gran Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata se sonrojó un poco por pensar en él, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo… Él le parecía tan natural y lindo… Sonrió mientras seguía dibujando… De repente se acordó de algo que le había pasado en un río cerca de la colina en donde ella casi se ahoga, se preguntó si ese río seguiría allí… Como no había nadie en todo el terreno, dejó sus cosas allí y se dirigió en dirección a aquel río que jamás olvido, ya que cuando casi se ahoga apareció un pequeño niño salvador que tan solo era dos años mayor que ella y desde que la salvó jamás lo olvido… Llegó al río y se quedó admirándolo… Perfectamente como lo recordaba cuando se cayó allí, luego de unos minutos pudo sentir que no estaba sola, giró su rostro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba allí era nada más y nada que Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos muy seguido últimamente. Se impresionó mucho cuando el chico volteó a verla con esos hermosos ojos azules, se quedaron viéndose en silencio por incontables instantes… Luego el rubio rompió el silencio…

.

-¿Hinata-chan?...- Preguntó acercándose a ella- Ohh pero que tonto- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tocaba la frente y seguía acercándose a la peli azulada que se encontraba estática en el mismo lugar- Obvio que eres Hinata-chan, ningún ser tiene tanta belleza como tú- Le dijo sonriendo mientras le tomaba las manos a la chica y ésta estaba más roja que una fresita.

.

-Ho… Hola Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente- No pensé encontrarte aquí- Dijo extrañada.

.

-Pues desde que me fui a Alemania, extrañaba este lugar tranquilo a donde siempre venía con mis padres- Sonrió nostálgico.

.

-¿Venias aquí?- Le preguntó la ojiperla suavemente al rubio.

.

-Pues si…- Le contestó sonriéndole- Dejé de venir a los 14 años cuándo…- Hizo una pausa- Cuando mis padres murieron- Prosiguió un poco triste.

.

-Ohh… Naruto-kun - Se compadeció Hinata.

.

-No importa Hinata-chan – Dijo hiperactivo- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?- Le preguntó curioso.

.

-Pues vine a diseñar a una colina que queda aquí cerca- Le contestó sonriendo- Iba allí siempre cuando estaba pequeña y cuando quería diseñar algo fresco- Agregó con la misma expresión de antes.

.

-Valla Hinata-chan – Sonrió el rubio- A pesar de ser joven de sociedad te gusta la naturaleza- Agregó emocionado- A todas las que he conocido les desagrada estar entre árboles y plantas- Rió y Hinata le siguió el gesto- ¿Y eso que te encontraras en este rio?- Agregó un poco más calmado.

.

-Pues… Cuando estaba pequeña casi me ahogo aquí- Dijo fingiendo temor- Y un chico me salvó- Agregó sonriente- Tenía como unos 12 años más o menos.

.

-Valla, yo también salvé a una niña y aquí mismo…- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿No serias tu Hinata-chan?- Le interrogó curioso.

.

-Pues tal vez…- contestó la peli azulada dándole vueltas al asunto- El caso es que también era rubio de ojos azules- Aseguró- Y si ese fuera el caso, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho- Dijo sonriendo.

.

-Eso es verdad…- Respondió el despistado Naruto- Bueno dejando eso de lado- Cambió de tema radicalmente- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- Preguntó ansioso. A la peli azulada se le subió una extraña sensación al pecho y luego sonrió.

.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun – Dijo sonriente mientras el chico se ponía feliz.

.

-¡Bien!- Decía energéticamente bajo la mirada divertida de Hinata- Entonces vamos por tus cosas en la colina y bajamos en mi carro… ¿sí?- Preguntó alegremente.

.

-Si claro, después vengo por el mío- Respondió sonriente mientras el rubio la tomaba de la mano.

.

-Entonces vamos Hinata-chan- Casi corrió hiperactivo mientras la peli azulada lo seguía a duras penas.

.

Muy cerca de allí…

.

_-¿Y qué tal?-_ Preguntaba una joven del otro lado de la línea.

.

-Hay que problemático señorita Hanabi- Decía un fastidiado castaño desde la cima de un gran muro- El joven ya se fue con su hermana- Prosiguió en el mismo tono.

.

_-¡Bien!-_ Exclamó la ojiperla- _Deja de quejarte que te pago muy bien-_ Le reclamó.

.

-Por cierto señorita Hyuga…- La llamó curioso- ¿Cómo sabía usted que la señorita Hinata estaría aquí, hoy y a esta hora?- Preguntó incrédulo.

.

-_Eso es para que tú veas cuanto conozco a mi hermana Shikamaru_- Le contestó segura- _Ella siempre iba allí a la mañana o al medio día a diseñar…_- Agregó muy segura.

.

-¿Y cómo es que supo que ellos se iban a encontrar aquí en el rio?- Siguió preguntando curioso.

.

-_Pues como Hinata tiene años sin ir allá, supuse que quería ir al rio en donde casi se ahoga, y pues yo le dije a Naruto que se dirigiera exactamente a ese rio_- Dijo emocionada.

.

- Valla, que problema- Dijo el chico- Usted sí que conoce a su hermana.

_-¿A que si?-_ Preguntó y aseguró- _Bueno ahora que el plan: Naruto+ Hinata= ¡Felicidad!, está en marcha yo te cuelgo… ¡Adiós! Shika-San _- Le cortó la peli marrón.

.

-Vaya que las mujeres son muy problemáticas- Se seguía quejando el Nara en la cima de aquel muro.

.

* * *

.

-_"Te esperaré en esa dirección en la hora del almuerzo y tienes que asistir Sakura"-_ Recordaba Sakura las palabras de Sasuke mientras veía aquella tarjeta y se paseaba de un lado para otro en aquella oficina en donde trabajaba junto al Uchiha.

.

-¿Qué hago?- Se preguntó a sí misma- ¡Aisshh! ¡Sakura Haruno!- Se llamó a ella misma decidida- Tu orgullo y carácter está en juego, así que por favor vas porque vas- Agarró su bolso y se fue hasta aquel restaurante que el pelinegro le había dejado en esa dirección. Por suerte no quedaba muy lejos, así que se fue caminando. Eran las 12:30 md; y ya se encontraba entrando en aquel lujoso restaurante cuando de repente vio a un pelinegro muy conocido para ella, sentado en una mesa con vista a la ventana y al paisaje que ésta ofrecía. Se acercó hasta él sigilosamente ya que el azabache tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba que pensaba en algo o en alguien.

.

-Ejem- Intervino Sakura en el pensamiento de Sasuke y éste se giró rápidamente hacia la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, cuando observo a Sakura allí frente a él, se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía perfectamente que ella iría.

.

-Valla Sakura- Le dijo divertido- Pensaba que no llegarías nunca o que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres- Siguió en el mismo tono y la pelirosa lo miró calcinándolo con la mirada aún de pie- Ok, ok no me mires así por favor- Casi le rogó el azabache- Mejor siéntate- Dijo y la ojijade obedeció a regañadientes.

.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó neutra- ¿De qué querías hablar?- Prosiguió.

.

-De asuntos de trabajo- Dijo serio- Verás tenemos una serie de compromisos…- Y allí, Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez en su vida, no le sacó ningún comentario indecente a la pelirosa, ésta se quedó impresionada cuando lo veía hablando de purito trabajo y negocios y quien sabe que más, cuando de repente sintió una presencia tras ella y volteó rápidamente, vio a dos jóvenes, una peli azulada de ojos claros y muy bonita; luego un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, se embobo por un momento, supuso que tendría que ser un modelo porque con esa pinta que se gastaba...

.

-¡Teme!- Habló por primera vez el chico rubio.

.

-Hmp… Dobe- Le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado- Señora Hinata- Le saludó a la chica y la peli azulada se puso rígida pero le devolvió el saludo… Sasuke también era de sociedad gracias a sus múltiples empresas en todo el mundo… Por eso mismo Hinata se había puesto tan nerviosa, suponía que le diría a su marido que la vio con otro hombre almorzando y sabía que eso era muy malo para la reputación de su familia porque ella era una mujer casada, sin amor pero casada al fin-Pueden sentarse con nosotros- Sonrió Sasuke… ¡Se veía espectacularmente lindo sonriendo!, los chicos aceptaron y se sentaron junto a ellos, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron hablando, mientras Sakura conocía a Hinata, se habían caído muy bien, luego quedaron en una conversación grupal; en realidad los dos nuevos amigos que había conocido Sakura ese día, les había caído muy bien.

.

* * *

.

_-"Yamanaka a la sala de discapacitados"-_ Se oía una vos seria y fina por el parlante de la clínica en donde trabajaba la rubia Ino Yamanaka.

.

-¡Demonios!... ¿Qué quieren que haga primero entonces?- Preguntaba frustrada mientras le cambiaba las vendas a uno de sus pacientes con toda la calma del mundo, aunque su expresión notaba otra cosa, nunca se tenía que ser brusca con el paciente que se estaba atendiendo.

.

-Tranquila Ino- La calmaba una joven un poco mayor que ella.

.

-Si ya sé Kurenai- Dijo la ojiazulada un poco más tranquila- Lo que pasa es que me tienen de aquí para allá como si fuera un burrito de carga- Sonrió un poco ante la mirada divertida de la ojiroja.

.

-Bueno anda a donde te llaman que yo termino de vendar a tu paciente- Le aseguró.

.

-Gracias Kurenai, Adiós señor Jiraiya- se despidió con una sonrisa mientras iba casi corriendo hacia la sala de discapacitados. Cuando llegó le preguntó a la encargada de área que necesitaban.

.

-Pues ya que llegaste… Tienes un paciente nuevo, Ino- A Ino se le bajaron los ánimos, si había algo que no le gustaba hacer era atender a los discapacitados amargados que allí residían.

.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó fastidiada y exasperada.

.

-Es un paciente nuevo, hace una semana tuvo un accidente de tránsito- Le informó la encargada- Se llama Sai y reside en el cuarto… 320 ala oeste- Agregó.

.

-Bien…- Se dirigió hacia su ahora terrible pesadilla… O lo que ella creía que sería su pesadilla…

.

* * *

.

Ya era de noche, Sakura se encontraba en las afueras de la empresa, se disponía a tomar un taxi pero una mano detuvo la suya.

.

-¿Te puedo llevar hasta tu casa?- Le preguntó el pelinegro como si estuviera rogando.

.

-Pues…- Sakura titubeó un momento- Esta bien- Sonrió a su jefe y tormento diario.

.

-Bien… Vamos- Se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, se subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la pelirosa. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta a Sakura, ésta se bajó en unos instantes. Luego hizo algo que dejó al pelinegro perplejo: Sakura lo agarró del cuello, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego sonrió, Sasuke tardó en responder pero le devolvió el gesto un poco impresionado… Sakura no solía hacer eso.

.

-Gracias por el almuerzo de hoy- Le agradeció y sonrió.

.

-No hay de que Sakura- Siguió sonriente- Solo que… no me diste respuesta- Le dijo intrigado

.

-Pues…- La pelirosa caminó hasta la puerta de su casa- Tú también me gustas… Pero sólo un poco- Dijo con mirada gacha- Estoy confundida, y aún no olvido lo que vi-Lo miró fulminante.

.

-Para ti todo el tiempo que sea _**mi**_ pelirosa- Le aseguró "tiernamente" aparente- Y pues lo que viste…- Trataba de justificarse de nuevo.

.

-No importa…- Lo interrumpió- Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió.

.

-Está bien…- Se montó en su convertible- Adiós- Articuló desde el auto y Sakura le dio una sonrisa, para luego verlo irse… Hoy había visto a un Sasuke que no conocía…

.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Espero sus reviews

¡Se cuidan!

Att: Braktz*

Pásense por mis otros fics... Y me dan su opinión ¿Si? se los agradecería hehe un beso.


	7. La noticia de un viaje

¡Hola!

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y uno que otro favorito hehe :DD me alegra

Aqui les traje otro capítulo (¡Wii! xD)

Espero ue les guste y comenten... se que desean que la Pe... de Tayuya muera y la quemen, no se preocupen n_n la cosa esa la pasará _muy_ **_mal_** después, por lo pronto, dejemos que haga de la suyas a diestra y siniestra... ya después **_cobraremos_** muhahaha... ok ya, las dejo leer.

¡Se me cuidan!

* * *

**La Noticia de un Viaje… ¡Francia nos espera!**

Los días pasaban… La rubia Yamanaka había conocido a su paciente, Sai, el chico no era tan hablador, más bien era un poco frío con las personas, pero él siempre conversaba con ella y le contaba sus problemas y como se sentía… Se habían hecho muy amigos. Hinata seguía viéndose con Naruto siempre, incluso hasta salían a la colina en las tardes cuando la peli azulada sabía que Kiba no llegaría… Ella había empezado a sentirse culpable, ya que Kiba era su esposo y ella salía con el rubio que le parecía tan lindo, hiperactivo y natural. Sakura y Sasuke trabajaban todos los días como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, mientras Itachi había empezado a frecuentar la casa de Sakura, pero no precisamente por la pelirosa sino por la rubia de Ino, que cada vez que lo veía sentía que iba a desmayarse, ellos también se habían hecho muy amigos.

-¿Sakura?- Llamó el pelinegro a la pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Dime?- Le preguntó ojeando unos papeles.

-¿Ahora Itachi siempre va a tu casa verdad?- Le preguntó dudoso.

-¿Si porqué?- Le contestó con una interrogante.

-No por nada, es que se me hace extraño- Decía el azabache con cara de incógnita.

-Él siempre va a ver a Ino o a mí para saber cómo estoy, cuando me enfermé ellos se conocieron y al parecer se cayeron muy bien, hacen buen contraste- Aseguró la pelirosa.

-Mmm…- "Respondió" el pelinegro- Mira Sakura, tenemos una reunión mañana en la tarde- Dijo viendo algunos documentos y cambiando drásticamente el tema anterior.

-Vaya… estamos llenos de reuniones- Decía un poco cansada.

-Si es que… muchas empresas se nos están asociando y pues Itachi no puede reunirse con todos al mismo tiempo- Aseguraba Sasuke- Oye…- Llamó a la pelirosa.

-¿Si?- Dijo girando el rostro para verlo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Le preguntó sonriendo seductoramente.

-¡Hay no!... Sasuke Uchiha… ¡No!- Dijo levantándose de golpe.

-¿Pero por qué?- Interrogó con carita de inocencia.

-Porque usted y yo no tenemos nada- Decía molesta.

-Aghh- Se quejaba el pelinegro- Siempre es lo mismo Sakura-Agregó divertido mientras la pelirosa se ponía roja de la pena.

-¡Bueno ya!- Dijo con carácter- A trabajar.

-Ok jefa- Aceptó Sasuke burlón.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Sai?- Le preguntó una rubia a un chico de piel pálida. El joven no respondió- ¿Sai?- Se acercó a la cama donde residía el pelinegro… Estaba durmiendo, la rubia sonrió.

-Ino- murmuró entre sueños el chico y la ojiazul se acercó un poco más al cuerpo- Deja de chillar- Culminó mientras abría los ojos y se quedaba viendo a una atónita rubia.

-¡¿Qué yo chillo?- Exclamó furiosa y Sai la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora- Le respondió serio aunque un poco divertido.

-Afff… Sai- Lo miró fulminante- ¿Quieres que te ponga un sedante que te haga dormir por toda la eternidad?- Decía la ojiazul con vos tétrica.

-Si no está en el tratamiento no…-Respondió tranquilo y la Yamanaka lo miró furiosa.

-Estoy empezando a odiarte- Le aseguró.

-Pues estamos en las mismas… "Miss Bonita"- Dijo con picardía y frialdad a la vez.

-Afff… Sai- Dijo sonrojada.

* * *

Después de tantos días de hospedaje en casa de Neji, La peli marrón decidió ir a llamar a un cerrajero para poder entrar a su casa para buscar todos sus objetos personales ya que estar comprándose ropa a cada instante le resultaba mucho gasto y aunque ella ganaba mucho dinero quería ahorrar. Después de que el cerrajero pudiera abrir la puerta y le diera la nueva llave se dispuso entrar a su hogar, tenía mucho polvo ya que llevaba muchos días sin limpiarse, se dirigió rápidamente a un retrato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, la tomó entre sus manos y la abrazó…

-Mamá, papá…- Susurró para el viento- Ahora voy a mudarme- Les dijo con una sonrisa como si de verdad estuvieran allí- Voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo…- Agregó un poco triste- Este asunto no puede quedar así nada más… Aún tengo las pruebas…- Decía mientras dejaba la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar.

Luego de unas horas de recoger sus cosas, llamó a Neji…

-¿Neji?- Llamó al chico del otro lado de la línea.

-_Si Tenten… ¿Ya recogiste las cosas?-_ Le preguntó cálidamente.

-Si ya está, llamaba para decirte que me vinieras a buscar- Concluyó feliz.

-_Ok, en seguida voy para allá, espérame_- Colgó. La ojimiel se sentía muy alegre ya que viviría con su querido amor. Ya había conocido a Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga, primas de Neji, y en realidad les había caído muy bien las dos, y al parecer, ella también les había caído muy bien a las hermanas.

* * *

_-¿¡Que!-_ Gritó una chica del otro lado del teléfono.

-Calma Tayuya- La tranquilizaba una chica Rubia de ojos verde oscuro- Él solo viene a resolver asuntos de trabajo con nosotros.

-_Pues entonces partiré a Francia ahora mismo con el pretexto de ir a visitar a Madara Uchiha_- Aseguró decidida.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso de que Madara le dirá a su sobrino que se case contigo?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-_Pues ya lo ha propuesto_- Agregó alegre- _Y no dudo que volverá a hacerlo en cuanto me vea de nuevo- _Dijo segura.

-Tú ya no cambias Tayuya- Negó con la cabeza la ojiverde.

-_Sabes que no Temari_- Rió un poco- _Bueno te cuelgo… Ahora me están atormentando para que vaya a tomarme las fotos con un modelo novato_- Se quejó- _¡Bye Temari, nos vemos en cuanto vaya para allá!- _Cortó después de que la rubia se despidió.

Temari suspiró hondo… Su amiga Tayuya estaba desesperada por casarse con Sasuke Uchiha gracias a que Madara que es el tío de los hermanos Uchiha le había metido esa absurda idea en la cabeza… Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez no fue por su amiga, fue por su antiguo amor…

-Shikamaru…- Susurró melancólica- ¿Cómo estarás ahora?, ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida?...- Dijo para sí misma mirando por la ventana, de repente sintió como alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-¡Temari!- Gritó su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

-¿Qué quieres Kankuro?- Preguntó Temari de mala gana.

-Pues Gaara te necesita en la empresa- Dijo serio.

-¿Para entretener a otro socio?- Preguntó con diversión.

-No, es para saber qué piensas sobre la nueva alianza que piensan hacer los Sabaku no, con los Uchiha- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su hermana.

-¿De nuevo?- Interrogó fastidiada- Ya le dije a Gaara lo que pienso, no se lo pienso volver a repetir, la alianza con los Uchiha no me va bien y más si está Madara metido en los negocios- Agregó un poco colérica.

-Bueno ya Temari…- La calmó Kankuro- ¿Por qué no te cae Madara?- Le cuestionó curioso.

-Es que no me da buena espina…- Respondió dudosa- Es… ¿extraño y un poco malévolo?- Hizo más que una afirmación una pregunta.

-Pero si te resulta tan extraño no te preocupes- La tranquilizó- Nuestros negocios son con sus sobrinos no con él.

-Pero de todas maneras- Advirtió la rubia- No me gusta para nada, pero ya dejemos esos asuntos- Sugirió con una sonrisa que su hermano correspondió.

-Entonces vamos a la empresa- Decía mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos!- Le correspondió Temari más animada.

* * *

-¡Bien, bien Naruto!- Felicitaba una peli marrón a un ojiazul en la tarima- ¡Eres perfecto, todo un modelo profesional!- Seguía eufórica mientras el rubio estaba que se carcajeaba.

-Hay Hanabi, no es para tanto- Negaba el chico.

-¿Qué no?- Preguntó incrédula- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Lo contradijo seria y alegre- Nada más por verte modelar en ropa formal me atrevería a bailar _Giselle_ con una sonrisa- Seguía en el mismo tono mientras el chico reía.

- jajaja- Se rió- No creo que puedas hacer una danza tan "dolorosa"- Aseguró burlón.

-Por mi modelo favorito cualquier cosa- Decía la ojiperla teatralmente.

-Hay Hanabi- Negaba el rubio- Oye…- La llamó mientras bajaba de la gran tarima en la que se encontraba practicando- ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?- Interrogó curioso- No la veo desde hace unos días- Aseguró. A la peli marrón se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que el rubio se preocupaba por su hermana.

-Pues… Ahora debe estar encerrada en su jaula de oro- Dijo un poco triste y fastidiada- En verdad, el esposo de Hinata jamás de los jamases me cayó bien- Concluyó asintiendo.

-Vaya… Entonces debe ser pésimo esposo- Dijo un tanto molesto.

-Estás en lo cierto- Le aseguró mientras le echaba más leña al fuego- Kiba no se merece a Hinata, yo que te lo digo- Agregó melancólica- Recuerdo que cuando aún no estaba casada siempre traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro aunque era muy tímida, pero luego de casarse por algunos momentos estuvo feliz- Admitió- Pero hubo otros en los que la veía llorar- Dijo mientras el rubio le ponía más atención al relato.

-¿Hinata-chan… Lloraba?- Preguntó incrédulo y un poco furioso.

-Si- Asintió Hanabi- Y aún lo hace, ella vive un infierno, eso lo puedo jurar por mi vida- Suspiró intensamente mientras al rubio le daban ganas de matar a ese tal Kisa o Kiaba o como se llamase, él solo sabía que quería tener a Hinata a su lado…

* * *

-Valla, ya están los negocios- Dijo un hombre con apariencia malévola.

-Si señor- Respondió un chico rubio de coleta alta con un flequillo a un lado de su rostro.

-Muy bien Deidara- Lo felicitó el pelinegro- Dime una cosa…- Llamó su atención- ¿Cuándo llega mi sobrino?- Cuestionó dudoso.

-Pues supongo que en unos tres días según la empresa Sabaku no- Aseguró.

-Bien- Asintió el hombre- Te agradecería que me dijeras exactamente cuando llega- Le sugirió- Ya que pretendo hablar ciertos asuntos de las empresas.

-Está bien señor Madara, como usted ordene- Le obedeció el ojigris.

* * *

-¿Kiba?- Lo llamó una pelirroja en la oficina.

-¿Si Karin?- Le prestó atención mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que la tímida aquella no sospecha nada?- Le interrogó dudosa.

-Completamente seguro- Le aseguró mientras le besaba los labios.

-¿Y ella… no te ha preguntado algo?- Cuestionó.

-¿Algo de qué asunto?- Le contestó con otra interrogante.

-Pues ya sabes… Todas las esposa hacen preguntas sobre el trabajo y…- Kiba la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes- La tranquilizó el castaño- Hinata es tan tonta que no se enteraría ni siquiera de lo que todo mundo habla- Se burló descaradamente de su esposa.

-¿Y no te es infiel ella a ti?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. El hombre se carcajeó hasta que no pudo más.

-¡Por Dios Karin!- Exclamó divertido- Haces cada pregunta- le besó uno de los hombros- Hinata me será infiel cuando las _Pirámides de Egipto _se vengan a bajo- Siguió burlándose.

En verdad ni cuenta se había dado de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a la peli azulada… La dulce y tierna Hinata que lo amó y lo soportó… Pero ya _**no más**_…

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en su dormitorio acariciando a la mascota Akamaru, ya era de noche, su celular empezó a sonar y sin ver el número contestó rápidamente…

_-¡Hinata-chan!-_ Exclamó un hiperactivo joven desde el otro lado del teléfono. A la peli azulada casi se le sale el corazón por la boca… ¡El rubio la había llamado!

-Na…Naruto-kun- Tartamudeó un poco- ¿Y eso que llamas a estas horas?- Observó el reloj y vio que eran las 9:00, pero no se molestó, para una chica tan dulce como ella era imposible molestarse y menos si la llamaba aquel ojiazul.

_-¿Te molesté_?- Preguntó angustiado.

-No nada que ver- Rió un poco.

-_Que bueno_- Suspiró el chico- ¡_Quería preguntarte como estabas!-_ Exclamó fuertemente alegre, lo que causó que a la peli azulada se le saliera un poco la risa- _No te burles Hinata-chan_ – Le reclamó tiernamente.

-Yo estoy bien Naruto-kun- Respondió feliz- Ahora estaba alistándome para dormir… ¿Cómo estas tu?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-_Pues ahora mejor que estoy hablando contigo_- Le dijo sinceramente y la chica se sonrojó… Rogó a Dios que no estuviera al frente de él- _Quería desearte una feliz noche_- Le agregó con un tono dulce mientras la chica se ponía peor que roja… ¡Y eso que no lo tenía al frente!

-Gra…Gracias Naruto-kun…- Le agradeció.

-_No hay de que_- Aseguró en el mismo tono- _Ahora… Buenas noches… Dulce Hinata_- Dijo meloso.

-Bue… Buenas noches…- Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo… El corazón de Hinata latía como a tres mil por segundo mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios… Naruto era como una luz entre la oscuridad para ella, se sentía muy feliz de haberlo conocido, agradeció miles de veces mentalmente a su hermana menor y al pequeño tropiezo que tuvieron en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga… En verdad no sabía que un tropiezo le traería tanta alegría junta- Naruto…- Pronunció una vez acostada en su cama mientras su sonrisa seguía sin borrarse.

* * *

-¿Diga?- Contestó una dormitada pelirosa.

_-¿Sakura?-_ Era él… Sasuke la había llamado, inmediatamente se paró para espabilarse y hablar con él sin una vos cansada- _¿Te desperté?-_ Interrogó dudoso.

-No claro que no- Aseguró la pelirosa- Me estaba preparando para dormir-… ¡Si cómo no!

-_A que bueno… porque quería darte una noticia_- Le dijo un poco feliz, aunque no se le notase tanto.

-¿Noticia?- Cuestionó extrañada.

_-Así es, prepara tus cosas que mañana paso a buscarte al mediodía, nos vamos de viaje por 15 días-_ Le avisó, la pelirosa se puso un poco feliz mientras intentaba reprimir su emoción.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó tratando de no sonar interesada.

-_A Francia, necesito resolver algunas alianzas con empresas de Europa_- Le dijo. La ojijade se emocionó aún más, ¡Francia!, a donde siempre había querido ir, su amiga Ino le había dicho que era muy bonito ese país.

-¡Bien te esperaré!- Le afirmó y el pelinegro rió un poco.

-_Ok, entonces hasta mañana_- Colgó. La pelirosa estaba que saltaba de la emoción… Claro, ¿Quién no?, cualquiera. De repente se le pasó un pensamiento…

¡¿Ella sola con el Uchiha que estaba para comérselo?

¡¿Y _**quince**_ días?

Eso sí que era una tortura para cualquiera…


	8. Madara Uchiha

**Advertencia**:**_ Lemon_**

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado?

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo y les agradezco a los lectores, en especial a los que me han dejado reviews, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Madara Uchiha**

Ya era de mañana, Sakura se encontraba más que nerviosa por el viaje que haría junto a Sasuke, se calmó lo más que pudo, arregló y llevó un poco más de lo necesario en su maleta, vio la hora; aún era temprano y Sasuke vendría por ella al mediodía, así que se dispuso a asear un poco la casa ya que la rubia Yamanaka ni se preocupaba por limpiar.

-¡Frentesota!- Le gritó la rubia a su amiga pelirosa.

-¡Ino!- Exclamó Sakura- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no chilles de esa manera?- Le reclamó con los nervios de punta.

-Hay perdón pues- Se disculpó sarcásticamente- ¿Amaneciste de malas… y eso que andas aseando ahora?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-Me voy de viaje con mi jefe- Le respondió la pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué?- Le gritó Ino y Sakura la miró fulminante- ¿Te vas de viaje con el sexy-arrogante Uchiha?- Trató de asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-No Ino…- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Me voy con Mickey Mouse a las Bahamas- Cambió su expresión y tono de vos de repente.

-Hay no Sakura- Le reclamó la Yamanaka- Si estas de malas mejor ni te hablo- Decía mientras se retiraba de nuevo a su cuarto.

-¡Espera Ino!- La llamó la ojijade- Disculpa, es que estoy nerviosa- Admitió.

-Hay frentona, cualquiera estaría como tú si tuviera que hacer un viaje con la tentación al lado- Aseguró mientras asentía.

-Hay… Ino-puerca- Suspiró Sakura ante la gran verdad que decía su amiga rubia…

* * *

.

Ya era de medio día, la pelirosa se encontraba más que nerviosa y pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo, cuando de repente sonó el timbre y fue directo a la puerta… Era Sasuke, estaba con ropa informal y demasiado guapo y atrayente, a la pelirosa casi se le cae la baba mientras el pelinegro la miraba de arriba abajo, ella también estaba muy bonita.

-¿Lista mi cerezo?- Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas derrite hielo.

-Lista- Le respondió la ojijade sonriente mientras Sasuke tomaba las maletas. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al convertible negro del azabache… La pelirosa se subió al auto mientras Sasuke acomodaba el equipaje. Luego manejó hacia el aeropuerto en donde se encontraba su avión privado, llegaron a la pista y Sakura se impresionó…

-¿Este es tu avión privado?- Decía con la boca abierta.

-Si Sa-ku-ri-ta – Le dijo juguetón- Allí adentro hay tantas partes que se pueden usar como cama- Decía suspirando mientras la pelirosa le lanzaba una mirada fulminadora aunque ya le parecía divertido últimamente las proposiciones de Sasuke, ya se había acostumbrado. Se subieron al transporte que los llevaría a Paris- ¿Es tu primera vez?- Le preguntó el pelinegro a la pelirosa cuando ya estaban dentro del avión.

-Si…- Le respondió ella emocionada y un poco nerviosa.

-Vaya…- Respondió el Uchiha- Como me encantaría ser yo tu primera vez- Le insinuó en un tono demasiado sensual para el gusto de la ojijade que lo miró un poco sonrojada… Sakura estuvo casi todo el viaje agitada y un poco nerviosa, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y acarició su sedoso cabello mientras le agarraba la mano con su otra extremidad- Cálmate Sakura- Le decía mientras veía como la pelirosa tenía la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida hacia un punto fijo, de repente la ojijade cerró sus ojos y empezó a murmurar algo no muy claro para el pelinegro…

-Quiero estar en tierra, quiero estar en tierra, quiero estar en tierra- Se repetía Sakura una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados y muerta de miedo, el azabache tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Se levantó de su asiento, soltó su mano y dirigió las suyas al rostro de la chica.

-Abre los ojos Sakura- Ésta obedeció como si fuera una máquina y de inmediato sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos moviéndose frenéticamente… Luego de dos minutos de un apasionado beso respondió con una tremenda bofetada que fue a parar en la pobre mejilla del pelinegro, lo que causó que éste se alejara un poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó estupefacta y un poco enfadada.

-Porque era la única forma de hacerte volver a este planeta, molestia- Le dijo divertido ignorando completamente la cachetada del año que se acababa de llevar.

-¡Aishh!- Se quejó bajo la mirada de diversión del pelinegro… Cuando por fin se acercaban a la pista de aterrizaje, Sakura hizo una expresión de alegría y alivio mezclados… ¡En verdad tenía mucho vértigo!

Se bajaron del avión y se dirigieron rumbo hacia el hotel en donde se hospedarían 15 días, Sakura estaba impresionada por el gran tamaño de aquel hotel súper lujoso en donde se encontraban.

-Buenas- Dijo el pelinegro en un perfecto francés en la recepción- Vengo en nombre de las empresas Uchiha- Decía mientras sacaba una credencial de ese mismo hotel.

-Su cuarto ya está listo señor- Le aseguró la recepcionista, Sakura no entendía ni pio de lo que hablaban, así que supuso que era el asunto de los cuartos de Sasuke y ella. Un botones sostuvo el equipaje mientras Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían al ascensor para llegar hasta su piso. Llegaron al fin a la puerta de la habitación seguidos del botones que llevaba sus maletas, éste dejó el equipaje en la habitación y salió a una orden de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué un solo cuarto?- Interrogó dudosa la ojijade.

-Porque un solo cuarto es el que necesitamos- Le aseguró Sasuke- Esta habitación en como un apartamento, esa puerta de allá- Dijo señalando hacia un lugar del cuarto- Es un pequeño estudio que también contiene una cama adentro- Agregó mirándola.

-Ahhh…- Suspiró la pelirosa- Entonces yo dormiré en ese cuarto- Dijo rápidamente mientras el chico la miraba divertido.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada si dormimos en la misma cama- Se burló el pelinegro.

-Yo ni loca dormiría con el Sex-Simbol principal de Japón- Le aseguró la pelirosa muy convencida de lo que decía.

-No puedes decir eso si no me has probado- Le dijo con vos ronca que hizo que a la pelirosa se le erizaran los vellos- ¿Sakura?- La llamó y ella volteó.

-¿Dime?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-¿Me prometes que no te molestaras?- Le preguntó curioso y la pelirosa se confundió al máximo.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- Le interrogó con cara de duda.

-Por esto- Y sin decir más agarro a Sakura de la cintura y le plantó un beso lleno de ternura pero con pasión a la vez, la ojijade quedó aturdida pero le respondió casi al instante. El azabache la dirigió a la gran cama de la habitación y la acostó allí, luego se puso sobre ella bajo la mirada atenta de una sonrojada pelirosa.

-Sa…Sasuke- Decía apenada volteando la mirada, el pelinegro tomó su mentón al instante.

-Ay Sakura… Tú eres demasiada tentación para mí- Y sin decir más dirigió su boca hasta el cuello de la pelirosa que ya comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, luego subió la falda de la chica lentamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas…- Sakura…- Dijo el azabache roncamente haciendo que su aliento chocara con el cuello de una muy nerviosa Sakura. Sasuke le arrebató la falda de un jalón mientras seguía en su cuello, Sakura llevo sus manos inexpertas hacia la camisa del chico, estaba temblando tanto que Sasuke tuvo que ayudarla a quitarle esa prenda fastidiosa… La ojijade acarició el torso descubierto del pelinegro con sus finas manos mientras éste con un movimiento magistral digno de un experto le quitó la blusa dejándola en sujetador- Que linda eres Sakura…- Le dijo con una vos sumamente ronca que hizo que la pelirosa se pusiera aún más nerviosa. El pelinegro empezó a acariciar los senos de la ojijade por encima de la tela fina de aquel sujetador que ahora le estorbaba al querer hacer caricias más táctiles. Sasuke dejó un camino de saliva desde el cuello hasta los pechos de Sakura, la alzó un poco para desabrochar el molesto sostén hasta que dejó sus senos al aire, sin perder más tiempo tomó uno con su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con una de sus manos…

-Sa…Sasuke- Gemía la pelirosa arqueándose por todas las sensaciones que sentía. El pelinegro prosiguió haciendo lo mismo con el otro pecho mientras una de sus manos bajaba a la intimidad de la chica. Dejó de besar sus pechos y se dirigió hasta esa delicada parte del cuerpo dejando otro camino de saliva. Sasuke sonrió.

-En verdad no sabía que te gustaban los conejos- Dijo arrogante mientras acariciaba aquella parte, Sakura intentó detenerlo pero él se lo impidió- Tranquila- La calmó- Solo quiero acariciar a esa linda conejita- Le dijo divertido y la pelirosa sonrió, de repente sintió como una mano traviesa se colaba por entre su ropa intima. Antes de que la pelirosa pudiera decir algo el pelinegro empezó a tocar frenéticamente su clítoris haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¡Sasuke!- Lanzó casi un grito ahogad Sakura- Ah…ah… Sa…Sasuke- Soltó entre cortadamente bajo la arrogante mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó antes de volver a morder uno de su pechos haciendo que la pelirosa gimiera aún más fuerte.

-S…si- Dijo suavemente y fuertemente sonrojada, de repente sintió que el pelinegro se separaba de ella- ¿Por… por qué te detienes?- Le preguntó agitada, inmediatamente vio como el pelinegro se desabrochaba el pantalón con una expresión de excitación y se puso aún más roja al ver el gran miembro de Sasuke al descubierto, el pelinegro se volvió a recostar sobre ella procurando no aplastarla, le abrió las piernas lentamente y se puso entre éstas a su gusto, a Sakura la recorrió una corriente eléctrica al sentir el rígido miembro de Sasuke muy cerca de su parte íntima.

-Esto te dolerá solo un poco Sakura- Le susurró suavemente con vos sensual y ronca mientras besaba su oreja e introducía su miembro delicadamente en la cavidad de la chica, la cual se sujetaba fuertemente de las espalda del pelinegro, Sakura lanzó un pequeño gritó de dolor ahogado por el profundo beso del pelinegro el cual no movía aún sus caderas esperando a que la pelirosa se acostumbrara a su invasión. Sakura le brindó una sonrisa de aprobación para que siguiera. El pelinegro salió de ella completamente y la embistió fuertemente causando que la pelirosa casi gritara de placer. Por su parte el pelinegro, se movía dentro de ella lenta y suavemente en un acto casi tortuoso para ambos, pero era una situación tan placentera… De un momento a otro el pelinegro empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas causando que la ojijade se saliera de sus cabales.

-Ahh… Ah… Sa…Sasuke… Ahhh…- Gemía cada vez más fuerte mientras rodeaba las caderas del pelinegro con sus piernas, Sasuke intentó no ser tan rudo con la chica, pues era su primera vez, pero los dulces gemidos de Sakura lo alentaban a aumentar cada vez más el ritmo y embestirla más fuertemente.

-Sa…Sakura- Masculló entrecortadamente y muy agitado mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica y apretaba mucho más las caderas de ésta con sus manos. Empezó a aumentar muchísimo más el ritmo causando que la pelirosa soltara fuertes gemidos.

-¡Ahhh… Sasu…ke!- Gimió fuertemente mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, el cual ya no podía reprimir sus propios gemidos.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamó fuertemente mientras la embestía aún más profundamente. Ambos sintieron que pronto llegarían al clímax, Sasuke sintió como su miembro era apresado por las paredes húmedas de la chica… Dio la última estocada fuertemente y Sakura gritó anunciando que ya había llegado al orgasmo al igual que él que se derramó en su interior- Eres perfecta- Le murmuró a una sonrosada ojijade que mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Sasuke…- Dijo suavemente- Eres tan lindo…- le brindó una sonrisa sincera mientras el pelinegro también le sonreía y salía de su interior.

-Sakura… dúchate y vístete que tenemos un compromiso esta noche- Le dijo rápidamente más calmado mientras se vestía y la veía tiernamente.

-Ok…- Le contestó más tranquila.

* * *

.

Sakura ya estaba lista para el compromiso que Sasuke le dijo que tendrían…

-Vamos- Le indicó Sasuke sonriente mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que Sakura lo tomara.

-Vamos- Repitió mientras agarraba el brazo del chico… su chico.

Llegaron a un lujoso lugar que parecía ser privado, se toparon con un hombre un poco mayor que el Uchiha, éste lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo mientras la pelirosa lo miraba un poco confusa.

-Sakura- La llamó el pelinegro sonriente- Te presento a mi tío, Madara Uchiha- Dijo orgulloso.

-Mucho gusto señorita- Le dijo seriamente mientras se inclinaba un poco y la pelirosa lo imitaba.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno- Le contestó al saludo.

-Bien ahora entremos, hay alguien que te espera Sasuke- Le aseguró su tío. Sasuke lo miró dudoso mientras lo seguía y tomaba la mano de Sakura entre la suya.

-¡Sasuke!- Se escuchó decir a una pelirroja de ojos grises, Sakura al darse cuenta de quién era la chica, soltó la mano del pelinegro rápidamente.

-¡Tayuya!- Exclamó el chico un poco extrañado.

-Allí la tienes- Dijo un Madara sonriente- A **tu prometida**- Dijo remarcando la palabra mientras veía a Sakura… A ésta se le vino el mundo encima…

¿Prometida?

¿O sea que ella siempre fue su prometida?

_Que tonta fuiste Sakura_… Se recriminó a ella misma… Y pensar que se había entregado a él…

Pero Sasuke ya estaba comprometido con alguien de su nivel…


End file.
